Merci Joe
by swimmEly
Summary: Chez Joe, lieu de toutes les rencontres, de tous les soucis oubliés, de tous les moments de joie, on acceuille une chanteuse débutante et talentueuse; Calliope Torres. Pour atteindre le stade de la célébrité, Callie connait la règle d'or: surveiller ses arrières et protéger son coeur des faux sentiments. Mais pourra-t-elle y arriver?
1. Chapter 1-

**Coucou ! Alors ça y est, je me lance. Une petite fanfic sur nos deux héroïnes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes, même pour une première !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Calliope Torres avait peur. Non, elle était terrifiée. Assise sur le rebord du lavabo, dans les toilettes de Chez Joe, elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses larmes au fond d'elle et de se lancer. Pourtant quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Joe l'avait appelé pour chanter dans son bar, elle avait eu le courage de dire oui, avec fierté. Elle était là, maintenant, incapable de monter sur scène, devant tout ce monde. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et fit sortir Callie de son monologue intérieur. Elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et se tourna vers le miroir.

-Hey ! Vous pourriez faire attention, cria la personne vers l'extérieur.

Callie aperçut dans le miroir le reflet d'une jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière entra et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour tenter de nettoyer son haut blanc devenu rouge.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mon tee-shirt neuf ! Les gens ne connaissent plus la politesse, dit-elle sans prêter attention à la brune en pleure.

-Oui… C'est…vrai, tenta d'articuler Callie entre deux soubresauts.

La blonde se redressa.

-Oh ! Vous allez bien ?

La blonde posa sa main sur l'épaule de Callie. Non bien sur que ça n'allait pas! Comment peut-on oser vouloir devenir chanteuse alors que la foule nous fait peur? La brune voulait répondre « oui » mais elle craqua, et se retourna brusquement, ce qui valut à la blonde de reculer de surprise.

-Vous savez je dois chanter, et je…, il y a trop de monde, je ne peux pas le faire. Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça! Je suis désolé. Termina la brune avant d'éclater en sanglot.

La blonde était un peu dépassée par la femme désemparée devant elle. Sans trop réflechir elle sortit un phrase des plus banales, mais que pouvait-elle dire de plus?

-Mais je suis certaine que tout va très bien se passer!

Elle tenta de capter le regard de la brune, elle réflechissa quelques secondes, puis décida de mettre à l'aise la brunette:

-Très bien. Arizona Robbins, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Callie, étonnée, hésita, puis serra la main tendu devant-elle.

-Callie Torres, dit-elle sans décoller le nez de son mouchoir.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller mener cette discussion ridicule, entre deux femmes inconnue l'une de l'autre.

-Bon et bien, Callie Torres, je suis persuadée que vous chantez superbement bien, mais si vous voulez mon avis c'est le dernier moment pour que les gens vous écoutent.

Callie avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Oui…Dans moins d'une heure, ils seront tous saoul ! Ils ne savoureront pas votre voix !

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de la brune qui avait retrouvé le sourire. La blonde rigola également, contente d'avoir agit correctement. Callie se redressa d'un coup.

-Vous avez certainement raison…

-Vous allez y arriver, je serais aux premières loges, lança la blonde avec un sourire avant de s'enfermer dans l'un des toilettes.

Callie verifia alors rapidement que son maquillage tenait plus ou moins en place, et sortis pour avertir qu'elle était prête. Joe lui fit un clin d'oeil d'encouragement. Callie posa alors un pied sur scène et lorsqu'elle sentie les regards se tourner vers elle,toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent. La musique commença, lentement, Calliope ferma les yeux, et commença sa chanson. Sa voix enveloppa le bar d'une douceur extrême. Elle avait réussit, et c'était toujours le même sentiment de bonheur, d'adrénaline qui montait elle. C'était définitivement ce qu'elle aimait, dans la musique. De son côté, Arizona regardait sans perdre une miette du spectacle adossée sur le bord du comptoir. Elle admirait sa voix.

-Elle ira loin j'en suis certain, lui dit Joe.

-Tu pourais lui demander de revenir, dit Teddy.

-Je voudrais voir ce qu'elle peut faire dans un autre registre, plus dynamique.

Teddy rit à cette remarque.

-Et toi arizona qu'est-ce que tu en penses, lui demanda-t-elle. Arizona?

La blonde ne quittait plus Callie du regard, trop absorbée par la musque, elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, sans signification. Une fois la première chanson terminée, Arizona, réengagea la discussion, sans pour autant laisser ses oreilles se distraire.

-Teddy, ce soir je t'autorise à me laisser seule ce soir à l'appart'!

-Pardon? Répondu Teddy, déjà joyeuse.

-L'homme en face, elle joigna un geste de tête à la parole, il ne te quitte plus du regard. Tu sais je crois que c'est le petit nouveau en estétique. Je... Teddy! Mon tee-shirt!

Teddy venait de tomber de son tabouret, emportant à moitié son verre, et laissant l'autre moitié sur le tee-shirt d'arizona. Arizona regerda éffaré son tee-shirt qui allait désormais appartenir à la poubelle. Elle aida à remonter son amie.

-Pour ce soir, tu vas finalement rester à la maison.

-Mais? Et le beau mec?

Le portable de la blonde sonna alors:

-Bon je vais répondre, Joe tu t'en occupe?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit dehors. Elle observa une dérnière fois Callie avec un grand sourire, elle osa croire que la chanteuse avait croisé son regard. Le froid attaquant se fit sentir sur sa peau. Arizona décrocha, la main tremblante une fois seule.

-Oui maman ? …. Oh mon dieu que se passe-t-il ?

Arizona s'était contre un mur pour mieux se concentrer sur la voix perdue de sa mère.

-Arrête de pleurer je ne comprends pas !... Comment ? Je…. Non ce n'est pas possible…

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur son visage. La colère survint alors dans son regard.

-MAMAN ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! MAMAN ! Je t'en supplie… Je t'en supplie…

Arizona s'effondra le long du mur, un crie déchirant se fit entendre suivit de sanglots. Comment cela était possible? Pas maintenant, pas l'être qu'elle avait de plus chères. Elle ne cessa de se répéter que ce n'était pas possible, que sa vie était fini. Elle se plongea dans un profond mutisme, assise, la tête dans ses genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, de son cœur.

* * *

Callie venait de terminer, heureuse, elle sortit fumer une cigarette pour se détendre et évacuer le stress des dernières heures. Le froid lui brula immédiatemment les joues et s'emitoufla encore plus dans le fin foulard qu'ell avait autour du cou. Mais elle fut immédiatement attirée par l'être qui était assis par terre, pleurant. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et accouru vers elle quand une voiture s'arrêta sur le trottoir. Callie s'arrêta dans son élan reconnaissant la carrosserie, et se pencha vers l'intérieur à travers la vitre ouverte.

-Hey ! Callie, superbe prestation,lança de conducteur, on va fêter ça à la maison, à notre manière ?

Callie regarda Mark, son colocataire, son meilleur ami depuis toujours et son partenaire de nuit. Elle lui sourit. Elle l'aimait. C'était de l'amour, mais pas passionnel.

-Tu me laisses quelques seconde je reviens, lui répondit-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers la femme, la chercha des yeux mais quelqu'un lui était visiblement déjà venu en aide...

* * *

**Un peu court comme chapitre, mais c'était simplement pour mettre en avant les principaux perso. de l'histoire. **

**Commentaires? :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui m'encourage**

**aller un deuxième chapitre, même si je ne pense pas être aussi rapide pour le prochain :-)**

* * *

Callie rentra chez elle exténuée. Elle avait passé toute la journée à enregistrer pour des castings de comédies musicales, de show divers ou même pour une musique dans un film, mais aucune réponse concrète ne s'était manifestée. Elle lâcha mollement ses affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement, prit une bière posée sur la table et s'allongea, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Mark, qui n'était pas de garde. Il venait seulement d'intégrer ce nouvel hôpital, Le Seattle Grace, faute d'avoir déménagé avec Callie depuis le Kansas.

-Tu sais le nombre d'infirmières qu'il y a dans cet hôpital ? C'est impressionnant le nombre de chambres de gardes. Dans le Kansas, il n'y avait rien de tout ça !

-Tu as déjà rencontré des collègues sympas, demanda Callie sans tenir compte de la remarque précédente.

-J'ai tenté une approche avec une titulaire, Pédiatrie je crois, mais elle m'a immédiatement jeté avant de me dire qu'elle était gay. Puis elle est partie en pleurant…

Callie leva son sourcil avec incompréhension mais elle ne releva pas, et continua à boire sa boisson.

-Mais, continua-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de bière, j'ai rencontré un certain Derek, Neurologie, à la cafète, déjà marié, un enfant, ils ont l'air vraiment gentils.

-Tant mieux. Je suis contente pour toi mais Mark, ne leur fais pas peur, essayes de ne pas faire comme avant, d'accord, n'oublie pas pourquoi on est venu ici.

-Bien sûr je sais… N'empêche que elles sont vraiment…

Le téléphone sonna alors et Callie lui lança un regard noir avant de tendre le bras à la recherche de l'objet bruyant et décrocha.

-Allo ? Oui, c'est bien moi…. Je vous écoute… Oh ! Toutes mes condoléances... Bien sûr, j'accepte…. Je comprends parfaitement… C'est entendu, je vous remercie. Bonne soiré revoir.

La brune raccrocha avant qu'un sourire mal à l'aise se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Mark ? Chanter pour un enterrement militaire, c'est chanter devant des gens, beaucoup de gens, des gens qui pleurent, c'est ça ?

-Oui…, répondit-il sans conviction, mais ils sont tous remplis d'honneur ces gens, d'engagement et de fierté face au gars mort. C'est un peu le genre d'endroit là où il ne faut pas faire de gaffe.

Le visage de Callie se figea et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Mark, agacé, se leva, posa bruyamment sa cannette, et prit la brunette par les épaules.

-Callie ! Stop !

-Mais…Je… ça va être trop dur….

-CALLIE !

Callie se stoppa net.

-Tu t'arrêtes ! Tu vas y arriver, tu chantes plus que bien ! Tu as une voix splendide, ok ? Alors maintenant tu te bouges, tu te douches, tu fais tes je ne sais pas trop quoi avec ta voix dans ta chambre et demain tu y arriveras ! C'est clair ?

Mark était déterminé, presque menaçant, mais la brune esquissa un sourire :

-Le « je ne sais pas trop quoi avec ta voix », ce sont des vocalises… Mais merci !

Elle embrassa Mark sur la joue, plus légère et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant son ami déboussolé mais fier de lui.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Mais le moment était venu pour Arizona. Elle sortit de la voiture qui l'avait amené elle et ses parents. Arizona avait choisit une robe noire, en dentelle. Sans maquillage, elle portait une chaine en or, discrète mais on pouvait distinctement y voir un visage gravé sur le pendentif. Elle ne cessait de le tenir, de le caresser. Beaucoup de proches et de personnes en uniforme étaient présentent. Chacun avait un petit mot pour la famille, certains pleuraient avec eux. Sauf le Colonel, qui restait digne. Arizona ne supportait pas le comportement de certains des invités. Ceux qui viennent uniquement pour prendre des nouvelles, qui viennent pour la restauration, ceux qui se versent des goutes d'eau dans les yeux pour les faires paraitre humides. Elle détestait tout cela.

-Allons-nous assoir, ma chérie, lui dit son père.

La foule entière s'asseya au même moment. Un silence lourd et émotionnel se faisait ressentir. Arizona entendit alors l'énorme porte d'entrée en bois s' se retourna lentement, les rayons de soleil entrèrent dans l'église et un cercueil en bois vernie, recouvert d'un drapeau, porté par quatre soldats, fit son apparition. Arizona le regarda avancer devant-elle, sous ses yeux. Elle hurla intérieurement.

-Nous sommes ici, en ce jour de deuil, commença le prêtre, pour honorer et admirer un homme. Un homme qui a servit sa nation, et qui aura toujours été présent pour sa famille, ses proches. Timothy Robbins…

Arizona s'effondra à la prononciation du nom de son petit frère, cet être si fragile, doux, gentil, attentionné. Il était mort. C'était un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller et retrouver son frère, se jetant sur elle, et la faisant toujours rire. Désemparée, elle regarda autour d'elle, son père pleurait. Le Colonel pleurait; son fils était mort. La minute de silence se termina et une musique démarra. C'était la chanson préféré de Timothy. Bien entendu arrangée pour qu'elle convienne au malheureux événement.

* * *

-Miss Torres, c'est à vous, chuchota l'homme derrière elle.

Callie hocha de la tête. Elle avait réussit à capter toute l'émotion de la foule, même si elle n'avait pu en apercevoir qu'une partie. La musique douce démarra alors et sans peur, elle chanta.

-"_Ain't no mountain high__**, **__ain't no valley low__**…"**_

Arizona, arrêta tout mouement, écouta attentivement et releva la tête. Elle connaissait cette voix. Cette voix si envoutante, qui contenait tant d'émotion… Mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que sa ma famille la voie ainsi. Et pourtant un fin sourire, comme un sourire d'espoir se forma sur son visage. Callie Torres. Au même moment la brune croisa ce regard bleu azur. Elle la reconnu immédiatement. Son visage se figea, sans pour autant s'arrêter de chanter. Elle tenta de rester impassible devant le regard insistant de la foule, d'Arizona. Elle chantait alors que son frère était mort. Tout le long de la chanson, elle déversait les paroles tel un moulin à eau incaable de rester concentrer. Elle termina sa chanson et quitta la scène rapidement après autorisation, sans jeter un seul regard à la foule.

* * *

Les proches et la famille étaient invités à un buffet et à un rendre un dernier hommage ou une dernière visite à Timothy après la cérémonie. Callie Torres, qui avait été félicité de multiples reprises, ne pouvait être que bouleversée intérieurement pas la situation, le défunt était le frère d'Arizona Robbins. Elle s'installa alors dehors, sur le balcon, et prit une cigarette comme à chaque fin de prestation. C'est alors qu'une femme blonde, LA femme blonde, s'approcha à ses cotés et s'appuya contre la rambarde en silence. Callie regarda quelques secondes la femme devant-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait: était-ce par rapport à Arizona ou par rapport au défunt ?

-Je… Toutes mes condoléances…, dit la brune en se tournant vers la blonde.

-Vous avez si bien chanté…,commenca Arizona plongeant son regard dans celui de Callie. Timothy aurait adoré j'en suis persuadée. Il… -Elle ravala ses larmes en penchant sa tête en arrière,fuyant le regard de l'autre femme- Je l'aime tellement, et je… Je voulais simplement vous remercier, dit-elle soulagée, en se tournant enfin vers la brune.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, chuchota presque Callie, je sais ce que vous ressentez, je connais la douleur…

Un silence s'installa. Callie n'était-elle pas allé trop loin ?

-Vous allez réussir vous savez… Timothy aurait pensé la même chose.

-Merci, répondit Callie avec hésitation avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Un silence calme et posé s'installa. Les deux femmes ne voulaient pas mettre fin à ce moment. Elles étaient étrangement bien. Callie tourna son visage discrètement vers Arizona et fut étonnée de rencontrer le regard de la blonde. C'est finalement Arizona qui rompit ce contact immatériel. Elle s'approcha de la brune, si près qu'elle pu sentir son odeur parfumé, et la en regardant une dernière fois, elle chuchota avant de partir :

-Merci encore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour les review et les encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il tourne un peu plus dans l'hôpital mais pas d'inquiétude… !**

**Bis...S-**

* * *

Mark sortit de sa première chirurgie en tant que titulaire officiel au Seattle Grace. Il avait attiré une grande foule, tous les internes s'étaient presque battus pour y assister. Car tout le monde le savait, ce n'était pas une simple chirurgie, non c'était certainement celle qui allait lui permettre une renommé nationale et qui sait ? Peut être mondiale. La reconstitution d'un visage entier, le visage d'un nouveau né recouvert seulement à moitié de peau. La greffe avait durée près de huit heures. Huit heures intenses, avec une précision dans ses doigts à n'inégaler personne. Ou presque. Mark avait trouvé la situation ironique, lorsqu'il avait apprit que ces huit heures allait être accompagnées de cette titulaire, la fameuse titulaire en pédiatrie, qui excelle dans son domaine. Il n'avait pas fait bonne impression auprès d'elle la première fois, mais la deuxième était la bonne. C'est donc dès la première heure, alors qu'aucun son n'était sortit de la bouche de la pédiatre a l'intention de Mark que ce dernier avait lancé la discussion, sans pour autant détacher ses yeux du nourrisson :

-Plutôt douée Robbins.

-Taisez-vous je me concentre…aspiration !

-On pourrait se tutoyer maintenant non ?

-Qu'on se tutoie ? Très bien, FERME-LA ! Ou tu sors de mon bloc, reprit-elle calmement.

-Vous avez déjà tenté de nouvelle expérien... Merde, hémorragie !

Le bloc s'était agité, les chirurgiens avaient réparé l'erreur et la discussion s'était arrêtée là. Ils ne s'étaient plus regardé, plus adressé la parole, de peur de faire un faux pas.

L'opération terminée, Arizona sortit rapidement, pour ne pas avoir à faire aux commentaires joyeux des spectateurs. Mark lui n'hésita à pas répondre aux questions et à se noyer lui-même de compliments.

Teddy, accourus vers Arizona, elle savait que son amie n'allait pas bien, qu'elle souffrait. Elle avait été mise au courant de la disparition de Timothy mais elle n'avait rien entendu d'Arizona. Elle marcha à ses cotés, attendant que son amie lui parle. Mais encore une fois la blonde ne prononça pas un mot.

-Arizona, parles-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux, elle refusait de regarder Teddy, mais savait que son amie s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais rien ne pouvait faire face à la douleur que son cœur supportait depuis 5 jours. Son frère lui manquait. Elle avait besoin d'hurler sa souffrance. Au bord de la crise, elle empoigna violemment la blouse de Teddy, et la tira à l'intérieur de la salle de garde à sa droite. Elle claqua la porte, se retourna et commença à verser toutes les larmes de son corps :

-Mon frère est MORT Teddy ! Mon frère est mort, Timothy est mort… Tout le monde dans ce foutu hôpital me demande chaque jour si je vais bien mais NON ! Je ne vais PAS bien. Mon frère me manque…

Arizona se laissa glisser le long de la porte et sanglota. Elle avait réussit à parler de son manque, de sa peine, de sa douleur, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Au contraire en parler ne faisait que rouvrir la fine cicatrice. Teddy sans mots s'approcha, se baissa à son niveau, et pris la blonde dans ses bras. Arizona se laissa faire, elle ne pouvait plus lutter de toute façon. Les barrières de son corps étaient détruites. Teddy la berça doucement, et attendit qu'Arizona stop ses sanglots.

-Je suis tellement désolée, je… On va tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux, pour que tu te sentes mieux. On sait tous que rien ne pourra te faire oublier chaque partie de lui mais on va essayer de… Que tu réussisses à vivre avec.

Arizona leva sa tête, elle voulait aller mieux.

-Je n'oublierais jamais.

-Je sais, je sais…- elle embrassa sa chevelure-

Elle ne savait pas en réalité, comment faire pour qu'Arizona aille mieux, mais elle voulait tenter. Le bipper de Teddy sonna. Arizona se dégagea des bras de son amie.

-Vas-y, ils ont besoin de toi, je…-Arizona ravala ses larmes en regardant le plafond- merci…

-On va y arriver ensemble ! Aller je cours ! N'oublie pas on est tous là pour toi.

Elle se leva, lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

* * *

Il était 18 heures. La plupart des chirurgiens avaient terminé leurs journées, et Mark proposa au groupe d'aller chez le fameux Joe.

-Il est fermé, je crois qu'il construise une scène un peu plus grande, dit Meredith.

-Bon alors je propose qu'on aille prendre un vers chez moi dans ce cas là, lança Mark, vous rencontrerais mon amie ! On vit ensemble, mais je vous préviens il n'y a pas de couple ou quoi hein !

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Derek avec l'approbation de sa femme, et toi Teddy ?

-Je suis d'accord !

Celle-ci se tourna vers Arizona, qui semblait aller mieux que ce matin. Teddy attendit une réponse de la part de la blonde. A son grand étonnement Arizona répondit sans pour autant être enthousiaste.

-Je pense qu'un ou deux verres ne me ferait pas de mal !

Mark était content que la pédiatre ne lui en veuille pas trop (de quoi d'ailleurs ?).

Dans la voiture, Mark appela tout de même Callie pour la prévenir :

-Salut ma Latina ! Joe est fermé, j'ai proposé de prendre un verre chez nous, ça te dérange pas ?... Ok super ils sont sympas !... A tout de suite alors.

-Ma Latina ? Demanda avec un ton presque jaloux Teddy à l'arrière.

Cette remarque confirma ce que pensait Arizona; elle avait bien vu que Mark ne laissait pas Teddy indifférente.

-Je peux t'appeler ma Cardio si tu veux !

Teddy ne répondit pas, elle espérait juste pouvoir se rapprocher du beau gosse pendant la soirée.

* * *

Mark poussa la porte et laissa entrer ses amis.

-Allez-y entrer ! Callie ?

-… Oui j'arrive, lança cette dernière du fond de sa chambre.

Les invités posèrent leurs affaires sur le canapé, et Callie entra dans le salon visiblement à la recherche de quelque par terre.

-Mais c'est pas vrai où elle est tombée cette boucle d'oreille !

Tous les invités se retournèrent amusés vers la Latina.

-Bon et bien la voilà, dit Mark le regard enjoleur.

Celle-ci releva sa tête et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le visage qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Arizona Robbins. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, peut-être trois seconde, face à la blonde. Celle-ci était d'autant plus troublée. Bizarrement aucune ne s'était oubliée. Ces yeux yeux bleu océan, oh non, Callie n'avait pas oublié. Arizona décrocha un léger sourire rendu aussitôt par la brune. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. Mais voyant que sa colocataire ne se présentait pas, Mark fit lui-même les présentations.

-Teddy, Derek, Meredith, Arizona, voici…

-Callie Torres, enchantée, se réveilla-t-elle.

-Euh…Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose….- Callie était légèrement dépassé- je vais chercher des verres dans la cuisine.

Mark installa ses invités, quelques peu étonné du comportement de Callie. Arizona, elle, restait comme marbre. Elle était contente, oui, elle était même heureuse de revoir la belle brune. C'était ridicule mais pourtant...

-Voilà! On a plus que des bières mais on a aussi de l'eau...- Callie, ayant repris contrôle de ses émotions s'installa sur le canapé et chacun prirent une bières.

Mark engagea la discussion. Tous en apprenaient un peu plus sur la brune. Celle-ci répondait et tentait de s'interesser aux autres. Elle riait quand les autres riaient, parraissait impréssionnée quand il racontait modestement leurs exploits. Mais non, son regard essayait lui aussi, mais non. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas quitter la blonde du regard. Arizona avait aussi du mal à rester naturelle. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle? Très vite un jeu s'installa entre les deux femmes. Leurs regards se croisaient, se quittaient, se rencontraient, se déchifraient, s'en allaient. Personne ne fit attention à leur comportement, quoi que très discret, et pour cause, tous avait déjà bu deux bières et le canapé un peu dur devenait de plus en plus confortabe. Mais au bout d'un moment, Meredith se leva.

- Bon il est déjà huit heures, je pense qu'on va y aller, la baby sitter doit partir dans une demi heure! C'était sympas de t'avoir rencontrer Callie!

Callie et Mark se levèrent, remercièrent et raccompagnèrent leurs amis. Mark ferma la porte en dit:

-Bon trois filles pour moi! Je vous garde!

Les trois le regardèrent avec interrogation.

- Je propose...

-Mark, intervena Callie avant qu'il ne dérape.

Il la déchivra innocemment, haussa les épaules et continua.

-Je disais donc, je propose pizza.

Il ajouta un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Teddy, avec qui il s'était plutot bien raproché pendant la soirée. A cette annonce, Callie et Arizona se dévisagèrent. Arizona avait compris que cette femme avait été la première à la faire rire depuis que son frère l'avait quité. Elles venait de se rendre compte que l'une ne laissait pas indifférente l'autre. Mais elle aussi de s'apercevoir que depuis leur dernière rencontre, elles s'étaient manquées.

* * *

**Alors ? J'essayerai de publier un autre chapitre demain. Histoire qu'on avance dans les sentiments !**


	4. Chapter 4-

**Comme promis un nouveau chapitre! Je pense que dans le prochain les choses vont se concrétiser. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait Super plaisir :) **

**Petite pensée à ceux qui ont comme moi ; un temps pourrit et déprimant :-)**

**bis S-**

* * *

-Ooooh, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, je….

-Teddy, non ! Pas sur le canapé ! Attend on va t'allonger dans un lit.

Mark, Callie et Arizona portèrent Teddy jusque dans la chambre la plus proche, celle de la brune. Il était tard, très tard et tous avaient vraiment beaucoup bu.

-Ok je pense que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit Calliope, bonne nuit Blondie, dit Mark en titubant, si vous voulait faire passer l'alcool, je suis dans ma chambre hein !

Les deux ne répondirent pas, trop fatiguée, elles s'allongèrent, l'une sur le canapé, l'autre sur un matelas posé auparavant. Elle se regardèrent à peine.

- Bonne nuit Calliope.

Callie cru s'écrouler lorsqu'Arizona appuya sur le mot "Calliope".C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas échanger beaucoup de mots non plus. Callie se releva une dernière fois pour éteindre la lumière. Elle s'arrêta avant d'effectuer son geste et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'endormie. Une femme qui l'avait perturbé toute la soirée, de part sa beauté, son sourire, ses paroles. Elle n'avait plus envie de dormir, elle voulait simplement écouter sa respiration toute la nuit, observer son visage parfait, ses lèvres qui lui paraissaient si douces. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, la peur s'empara de la brune. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Celui qui nait lorsque vous regardez une personne, et que soudainement des papillons s'envolent et parcours votre corps en entier, vos yeux brillent et vous ne pouvez plus détacher votre regard du sien. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive maintenant.

Callie ne retourna pas se coucher, elle s'installa dehors, sur la petite terrasse. L'alcool ne lui allait vraiment pas. Elle inspira l'air glacé de la nuit noire. Elle entendit soudainement la baie vitrée s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna, mais ne parvenait pas à voir l'identité de la personne.

-Mark ?c'est…

Brusquement deux mains nues se posèrent sur sa nuque et elle sentit des lèvres agressives se coller sur les siennes. La Latina fut envahi par une vague passionnelle aussi violente que douce. Le visage inconnu allait se retirer aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, mais Callie avait reconnu son odeur, son parfum. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. La Latina posa à son tour ses mains sur le visage d'Arizona, l'empêchant de partir et répondit au baiser aussi avidement. Chacune des deux chercha alors à dominer, essayant de capturer chaque centimètre de la lèvre de l'autre. C'était comme si elles s'étaient retenu toute la soirée. C'est Arizona qui finalement rompit le baiser. Elle respira une dernière fois le souffle de la brune, la regarda, lui sourit en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement et partit.

* * *

Callie se réveilla en sursaut.

-Non attend ! cria-t-elle

Elle reprit sa respiration et regarda autour d'elle. Le jour était levé, Les chirurgiens devaient déjà être partit depuis longtemps. La soirée lui revint petit à petit à la mémoire. La panique commença à s'emparer d'elle. Et si ce baiser n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Et si tous ces moments échangés avec leurs simples regards n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination ? La brunette chassa ces idées de sa tête et se leva pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien, et le café allait surement l'aider à se souvenir des faits.

Finalement Callie décida de ne pas se donner la peine de chercher à comprendre, de peur d'être déçut, et entama une nouvelle journée de travail: chanter, s'entraîner. Aujourd'hui ouvrait le premier show de la nouvelle génération de la voix américaine. Le show consistait à auditionner des jeunes et nouveaux talents en direct sur une chaine populaire de télé américaine et sélectionner les meilleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul. Elle décida donc d'aller s'inscrire. Habillée et maquillée la brune était prête à partir.

Elle prit ses clés et sentit bizaremment un bout de papier coincé dans l'une d'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle le déplia et le lu :

**Merci pour cette superbe soirée**

**Merci de m'avoir fait rire **

**Merci pour ton sublime sourire**

**Merci pour Tout**

**A-**

Callie ferma les yeux. Un rire rauque sortit de sa bouche. C'était pathétiquement drôle. Coïncidence, hasard ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si le baiser avait été un rêve, leur complicité n'en avait pas été un. Et tous les doutes qui lui était apparut quelques minutes auparavant venaient de disparaitre. Enfin, pour le moment.

* * *

Arizona avait fini son opération. Elle était soulagée et pourtant. Dans sa tête, toute les images de la soirée défilaient, ou plutôt toutes les images de Calliope. Elle connaissait à peine cette femme, et elle voulait déjà la revoir, simplement la voir pour la regarder, regarder son corps,son visage...

- Shit, murmura-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à elle. Toute les femmes ne sont pas gay. Arizona avait toujours aimé les femmes, elle ne s'en cachait pas. Mais elle avait toujours eu peur qu'une attirance se forme avec une autre femme et que finalement cette autre femme ne cherche que de l'amitié. Et pourtant, avec Callie Torres, elle avait l'impréssion que c'était différent. "-ne pas se faire d'illusion, c'est une amitié naissante, non je ne suis pas attiré par elle"se répétait-elle. Et puis le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé lui revint à l'esprit... "-mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris putain!" Elle balaya sa tête de droite à gauche et se força à se reconcentrer sur son être sauvé en chirurgie. Rien ne devait paraitre aux yeux de ses amis.

* * *

-Alors ma Cardio ? Tu n'as pas encore transpercé de cœur avec ton scalpel ? Non parce que quand on est saoul comme tu l'as été hier, je me méfierais des conséquences sur nos innocents patients.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta Cardio ! Deuxièmement, c'est la dernière fois que je bois avant d'entamer 48h de garde.

Mark rit à cette remarque. Arizona, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, arriva alors et posa son plateau aux cotés de ses amis.

-Hey !

-Blondie ! Tu as l'air en forme ! Pourquoi tu souris autant ?

-Mark, chuchota Teddy.

-Quoi ? Je voula…

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé un petit humain, le coupa-t-elle avec son « super-magic-smile ». Et pas n'importe quel petit humain. En faite ils étaient deux et….

Teddy et Mark se regardèrent avec étonnement. Arizona, souriait, rigolait c'était redevenu (presque) la Arizona d'avant. Ils se sourirent et continuèrent d'écouter l'histoire de leur amie.

-Au fait, enchaîna Mark après Arizona, comme vous le savez Callie chante. Et aujourd'hui, elle va s'inscrire au new generation show !

Callie. Le visage de la Latina réapparut à la blonde. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, s'étonna de savourer ce moment et chassa l'image de sa tête.

-Waouh ! C'est courageux ! Devant tant de publique, en direct…

-Justement ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller la voir, pour l'encourager, je sais qu'elle a vraiment du mal avec la foule. Je pensais que ça serait sympa, plutôt que de regarder devant la télé…enfin… Si vous voulez m'accompagner. Ça la rassurera un peu je pense… J'espère…

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Et…elles explosèrent de rire. Mark surpris, ne comprenait pas très bien.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle pour elle !

Mark était sérieux, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on se moque de Calliope. Voyant qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Arizona s'arrêta et repris son souffle :

-Bien sur qu'on va venir la voir Mark ! Mais c'était juste inhabituel de te voir te comporter ainsi envers une femme. Toi qui ne perds pas une minute pour t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui !

-Mark, l'homme aux deux visages !

-Oui, bon j'ai un cœur et alors ? Elle est tout pour moi, ça vous pose un problème ?

Mark se leva, il n'avait définitivement pas apprécié la blague de ses amies. Il quitta la table laissant les deux femmes encore avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Au moins il a un cœur, chuchota Arizona à Teddy.

Celle-ci devint rouge pivoine.

-Oui enfin… Comme tous les hommes quoi…

-Un cœur uniquement prit par une « meilleure » amie…, enfonça Arizona.

Cette dernière se leva, fit un clin d'œil à son amie emplit de sous entendu, et quitta la table. Elle souria intérieurement, elle allait la revoir.

* * *

-Bonjours, je viens pour l'inscription pour le show…

-Bien sur, vous avez bien un enregistrement de votre voix sur vous ?

-Oui, tenez.

-Très bien, c'est parfait. Veuillez remplir ce formulaire, signez en bas. Voilà ici.

-Pour la suite, on…

-Vous allez recevoir un mail à l'adresse donnée dans le formulaire, qui confirmera votre participation au directe. Si votre voix ne convient pas au niveau du show, on vous fixe un rendez-vous pour vous entendre une première fois. Mais rassurez vous, la plupart des candidats sont acceptés.

-Ah ?

-Oui, le show est si prestigieux, que ceux qui doutent de leurs voix ne tentent même pas l'inscription… ! Sinon, pour information, le premier direct est dans après-demain.

-Après-demain ?

Elle ne pourra jamais être prête pour cette date, aussi bien mentalement que vocalement. Aussitôt, des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Mais trop tard, Callie venait de rendre la feuille.

* * *

**J'espère que ca vous à plu! , n'hésitez pas à poster des petits commentaires, bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours encourageant!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon inutile de vous cacher ma joie: c'est les vacances!**

**Aller, on y est! Amour, passion mais pas que...**

**Merci pour les commentaires et celles/ceux qui me suivent toujours! J'espère que ce chap. vous plairas! Bisoux et bonnes vacances**

**S-**

* * *

-Bon alors quelle couleur ta robe Arizona ?

-J'ai envie de changer un peu, pourquoi pas bleu ?

Il était 18h30. Le show était dans deux heures et demie. Teddy, Arizona et Meredith entrèrent dans le magasin le plus réputé pour robes de soirée. Teddy et Meredith ayant déjà leurs robes, elles cherchèrent uniquement pour Arizona. Meredith lui tendit après quelques tours de magasin, une robe bustier, bleu, comme voulait la blonde.

-Tiens essayes celle-ci ! Si elle ne te va pas, je démissionne !

-Elle est superbe !

Arizona entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Une fois vêtu de la robe, elle se tourna vers le miroir. La pièce de tissus lui arrivait aux genoux et une ceinture discrète lui entourait la taille. Elle adorait. Elle voulait surtout qu'elle plaise à Callie. Elle tourna sur elle-même, le sourire aux lèvres, c'était ce soir, elle allait enfin la revoir. Bien sûr les trois filles avaient déjà appelé Callie pour savoir comment les répétions se déroulaient et une amitié s'était créée par le simple intermédiaire d'un téléphone. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de contact physique, et Arizona avait hâte. Elle sortit de la cabine.

-Waouh ! Arizona cette robe te va à merveille !

-Tu es magnifique !

La blonde les remercia de cette vague de compliments. Elles payèrent en vitesse le vêtement et rentrèrent chez Meredith. Elles avaient prévu de se changer et de se préparer chez elle, et de se rendre par la suite chez la chanteuse avec Derek pour lui faire la surprise. En effet, la brune n'avait aucune idée du plan des filles.

C'est Derek qui leur ouvrit tenant Zola dans ses bras.

-Salut les filles ! Eh, regarde qui est là Zola !

-Coucou ma puce, oh tu m'as manqué !

Arizona et Teddy ne purent s'empêcher de prendre la petite dans leurs bras.

-Les filles on s'active, insista Derek. Si vous ne voulez pas être en retard !

* * *

-Mark ! On va être en retard !

-Et oh ! Cool ! Tu dois y être dans 45minutes d'accord. Et là bas tu auras encore une demi-heure pour te préparer ! Il faut que tu te calmes !

Callie inspira profondément et s'installa sur le canapé.

-Je vais te masser un peu tu veux ?

La Latina acquiesça. Le stress montait un peu plus en elle chaque seconde. Mais Mark, de son coté, savait que le stress allait descendre d'un instant à l'autre. Soudain le téléphone de Callie sonna. Elle décrocha d'une main tremblante.

-Allo ?

-Salut Callie ! C'est teddy ! Mark nous a dit que ce soir était le grand soir !

Callie se tourna vers l'homme en question et souleva un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et continua à chercher les huiles de massage.

-Donc on voulait t'encourager pour ta prestation de ce soir ! On est toute derrière toi et puis tu sais quoi ? On pense…

On frappa alors à la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient tous aujourd'hui ? Callie ouvrit alors la porte. Elle resta boche bée. Les trois filles étaient sur le pallier. Teddy, avait toujours son téléphone à la main et continua donc sa phrase.

-On pensait même qu'en faite on pourrait venir avec toi…

-Pour t'encourager, enchainèrent Arizona et Meredith en cœur.

Callie ne perdit pas une seconde et enlaça sans hésiter ses nouvelles amies.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez la !

Mark qui avait assisté à toute la scène, leurs fit un clin d'œil, avec un petit sourire charmeur pour Teddy. Derek arriva alors.

-C'est vraiment la galère pour se garer ici. Mark ! Je pense que ça va être dur de supporter quatre filles ce soir.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et entamèrent une bière. Les filles entrèrent dans le salon et la brune pu voir leurs tenues.

-Vous êtes sublime !

Elle avait prononcé ces mots à l'intention de toutes, mais son regard ne s'était pas détacher du corps d'Arizona. Elle était si belle. Elle était magnifique en réalité. Elle rêvait de pouvoir lui dire mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Et cela ne laissa pas la blonde indifférente. Elle plaisait à Calliope et s'était le principal. La Latina aurait aimé plonger son regard dans le sien mais Mark intervenu.

-Bon Callie tu t'habilles en vitesse. Au moins tu auras plus de temps pour te coiffer au show. Et j'ai besoin de vous les trois ! Il faut finir les sandwichs !

Meredith et Teddy l'accompagnèrent dans la cuisine mais la pédiatre ne bougea pas. Elle observa Calliope s'activer pour rassembler les affaires qu'elle avait besoin. C'était le moment, pensa Arizona.

-Je pourrais te faire une coiffure si tu veux. Je suis plutôt douée pour ça !

En réalité elle voulait avoir la brune juste pour elle, ce désir incontrôlable qui l'envahissait devait être comblé au plus vite. Simplement pouvoir la toucher, poser ses doigts sur la peau douce de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis une semaine. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne ne semblait être en désaccord.

Callie la regarda à son tour tout en continuant de préparer son sac et répondit timidement :

-Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir.

-Super, répondit la blonde avec son 'super-magic-smile' sans quitter la brune de ses yeux.

Puis les choses s'accélérèrent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mark gara la voiture.

-On est en avance. Arizona et Callie vous pouvez déjà aller dans la loge, nous on va aller chercher des places.

* * *

La loge était grande. Trop grande pour deux personnes. Mais Arizona se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle pourrait mieux contrôler son corps s'il était moins en étroit contact avec celui de la brune.

-Bon je pense que mon maquillage va rester simple. On peut commencer par la coiffure alors ?

-Ca marche !

Callie s'asseya sur son siège en face du miroir et déposa tous les objets susceptibles d'aider Arizona dans son travail. Cette dernière s'approcha silencieusement et posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne se quittèrent plus. La blonde fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis passa délicatement ses mains dans les cheveux ondulés de la brune. Elle se retint de faire échapper un soupir de bien-être. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Ils étaient encore plus doux que dans ses rêves. Elle reposa la chevelure devant les épaules de Callie et lui proposa une coupe. Callie lui donna son accord, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il était question. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon plus réfléchir. Elle appréhendait les réactions de son corps face aux gestes innocent (ou pas) d'Arizona. En seulement quelques mouvements experts la coiffure était terminée. Calliope avait retenu chaque moment où la blonde lui avait effleuré l'oreille, le cou, le haut du dos avec ses doigts fins, chaque moment où elle s'était empêchée de la regarder.

Le silence régnait et aucune n'osait le rompre. La pédiatre réajusta une dernière fois une mèche, regarda longuement Callie à travers le miroir. Et enfin, elle effleura ses doigts sur les épaules de la Latina. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Des frissons parcouraient son corps tout entier. Elle voulait aller plus loin, caresser cette peau dorée. Elle inspira et y plaça ses mains entières. Callie ferma immédiatement les yeux. Si elle regardait encore une fois la magnifique femme derrière elle, son corps allait exploser. Le bout des doigts d'Arizona se mirent alors à descendre le long de ses épaules, puis remontèrent jusqu'en haut de son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, trop attirée par ce corps, cette femme qu'était Calliope Torres. Callie pencha sa tête sur le coté, essayant d'attraper le plus de contact. Elle la désirait plus que tout et elle la voulait maintenant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle craqua. Elle se leva brusquement et se retourna. Elle poussa violemment la chaise qui la séparait de la blonde et s'arrêta le temps de la contempler. Arizona se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation.

-Callio…

La brune l'empêcha de continuer, prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa. Le monde s'arrêta pour les deux femmes. Arizona ne perdit pas une seconde et plaça également ses mains sur le visage de la brune, jamais elle n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Une lutte sauvage, lèvres contre lèvres commença alors. Arizona poussa la brune contre le rebord de la coiffeuse tout en répondant encore plus affamée au baiser. Elle s'était retenue, elle s'était torturée pour lui résister. Enfin elle arrivait à combler ce désir indescriptible. Ses mains parcouraient les cheveux de la Latina pendant que celle-ci parcourait son dos avec passion. La blonde s'appuya de tout son poids sur Callie et décolla délicatement ses lèvres pour respirer son souffle chaud. Front contre front, elles se regardèrent mais ne purent quitter la bouche de l'autre bien longtemps. Callie se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres rosée, et inversa la tendance. Elle était désormais sur la blonde. Elle caressa sensuellement le contour de ces lèvres si attirantes avec sa langue. Arizona fit de même et ce fut alors comme une explosion dans le bas de son ventre lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec celle de la Latina. Rien ne pouvait les séparer maintenant. Ou presque.

On frappa à la porte. Elles se décolèrent immédiatement à regret l'une de l'autre. Une femme cria derrière la porte.

-Calliope Torres, c'est à vous dans 5 minutes !

Callie se retourna face à Arizona, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais il n'avait rien de violent ni d'affamé, il était doux, appuyé, long. Comme pour se rassurer que cette fois si ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle sourit entre les lèvres de la blonde. Elle la regarda intensément, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et soupira de soulagement. Arizona caressa la chevelure de la brune, les yeux fermés.

-Je crois que ça va être à ton tour Calliope Torre…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un grand fracas. Les femmes se redressèrent en laissant échapper un cri aigu. Un homme entra. Cet homme tenait une arme. L'homme tira.

* * *

**Soo? Pas de panique ce n'est pas la fin de cette fanfiction... Un épisode dramatique dans cette vie presque parfaite ;) **

**Je tiens simplement à prevenir que je ne publierais pas d'autres chapitres avant une bonne semaine! Noubliez pas de laisser un messages si ça vous à plu (ou non)!**


	6. Chapter 6-

**_Hey Hey! Un peu de retard comme prévu... Quoi qu'il en soit ce chapitre est le début d'une petite série dramatique! Oui je sais, "sadique", comme vous dites! lol Merci beaucoup pour les coms, ça m'encourage vraiment! _**

**_J'éspère que cette suite vous plairas! _**

**_Big kisss!_**

**_S-_**

* * *

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un grand fracas. Les femmes se redressèrent en laissant échapper un cri aigu. Un homme entra. Cet homme tenait une arme. L'homme tira._ Le miroir derrière les deux femmes explosa. Par reflexe elles se jetèrent à terre, et de nouveaux cris se firent entendre. Calliope attrapa la main d'Arizona parmi les débris de verre et croisa son regard terrorisé quoi qu'il allait ce passer, elle ne la quitterait pas. Cette dernière se rapprocha comme elle pu en tremblant vers la brune. Toutes les deux avaient plus que peur, elles étaient terrorisées, elles n'avaient pas pu voir l'identité de l'auteur.

L'homme entra alors dans la pièce, lentement, pas à pas, écrasant chaque morceau de verre, chaque objet qui était sur son passage. Les femmes tentèrent de reculer, en vain. La lumière qui cachait son visage se réduisit peu à peu et malgré un profond mal de tête, Arizona se redressa sur son coude droit et observa furtivement l'homme. Il était plutôt petit, brun mais elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Qui… Je…Ne nous faites pas de ma…

L'homme pointa son arme sur Arizona et ordonna :

-Ferme-la ou je tire !

Arizona sanglota et laissa tomber son tête contre le sol. Callie avait ouvert brutalement les yeux, elle se redressa douloureusement. Elle vit cet homme, cet homme qui lui avait détruit sa vie, à cause de qui elle avait du tout tenté de reconstruire. Cet homme, ce monstre. Elle le dévisagea et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Mon Dieu….Georges, tenta-t-elle de prononcer.

Il se retourna et dirigea son arme sur Callie. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller et l'homme sourit.

-Tu sais -un rire sortit de sa gorge serrée- je croyais vraiment que tu étais morte, que tu avais fait le bon choix, j'étais fier de toi. Plus de nouvelle de Calliope Torres depuis des mois. Et puis j'entends à la télé que CETTE Calliope Torres fait partit des candidats pour un casting de CHANT ! Tu aurais du mourir Callie, pas elle ! Tu l'as tué !

Arizona était perdu, elle cherchait le regard de la Latina, tentait de comprendre mais cette dernière la fuyait.

-Georges arrêtes…, je t'en supplie…

-Oh que non je ne vais pas arrêter ! Tu l'as tué, hurla-t-il la main tremblante. Tu…Tu...

Calliope se retourna vers Arizona. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça devant elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça où la mort. Oui George en été capable. Elle savait qu'il était devenu fou, mais qu'il avait été anéantit, tout comme elle. Elle entama alors un discours calme et posé pour ne pas le brusquer.

-Je t'en supplie Georges, écoute moi. Je… ça a été la partie de ma vie la plus sombre, je suis toujours aussi triste, je pense à elle chaque minute de ma vie depuis qu'elle est partit. Je m'en suis voulu pendant de longs mois, et je m'en veux toujours. Mais ce que j'ai compris, Georges, c'est qu'on y pouvait rien…

Georges abaissait son arme au fur et à mesure des paroles de Calliope mais gardait son doigt sur la détente. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait besoin d'avoir toute son attention pour être sûre qu'il ne commette pas l'irréparable.

Arizona, n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait son portable qui était juste derrière Callie. Doucement, tout doucement, elle se dégagea de la main de la brune et laissa glisser son bras. Callie la regarda furtivement du coin de l'œil comprenant son action et cligna des yeux pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. La Latina repartis donc dans les yeux de l'homme et repris son ton suppliant. La pédiatre faisait quelques pauses, pour ne pas couper l'élan de Callie et ne pas créer un nouvelle vague de violence.

-Je l'aime, je l'aimerais toujours….Blabla…

Arizona s'arrêta un instant et une pointe de jalousie lui traversa le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille en ce moment ? Elle continua donc son chemin, et enfin, elle atteignit l'objet. Elle se remercia intérieurement d'être une addicte de ce cher et tendre téléphone et réussit à entrer dans sa messagerie, sans jamais quitter l'arme du regard. Il fallait que ce soit court et alarmant. Elle envoyant donc à son dernier contact, Teddy

**Help us **

**A-**

Ca y est, le message était envoyé. Elle replaça rapidement mais discrètement sa main sur celle de Callie et exerça une pression. Ce contact, cette douceur et cette chaleur, les rassura chacune de leur coté.

-Je t'en pris Georges…Blabla…

Arizona décida que c'était le moment, il fallait perdre du temps, avant que les autres arrivent. Elle coupa Callie dans son monologue.

-Vous vous êtes brûlé…

George et Callie la dévisagèrent, pas pour les même raisons, mais avec un regard tout aussi noir. Elle montra l'arme de son index.

-… sur votre main, ça s'infecte très rapidement, mentit elle.

Elle guetta la porte. Toujours rien.

-Un morceau de tissu humide ferait l'affaire…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire soigner, ça ne fait pas mal, alors maintenant… Taisez-vous !

L'homme semblait perturbé, et Arizona en profita.

-Ça ne fait pas mal ? Traumatisme, paralysie partielle. Il faut à tout prix bouger votre main !

Georges la fixa et tenta de savoir si elle disait vrai ou non. Toujours personne à la porte.

-D'accord je vais le faire, dit-il avec hésitation, mais si vous bougez d'un seul centimètre, je tire est-c e-que c'est clair ?

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent sous la menace de l'arme. Il changea de main son arme et bougea son poigné, en grimaçant. Soudain un bruit ce fit entendre dans le couloir. Arizona pressa la main de Callie.

* * *

Mark croisa discrètement le regard d'Arizona. Il hocha la tête. L'homme lui été de dos, mais il l'avait bien sûr reconnu Georges. La colère s'empara de lui. Il aurait voulu le tuer, mais il n'allait pas le faire, car c'était un homme bon. Il s'assura par quelques coups d'œil qu'aucune des filles n'était blessée, et sans réfléchir entra et se jeta sur lui. Les deux filles reculèrent du mieux qu'elles purent. George prit par surprise, appuya d'une main maladroite sur la détente sans viser, avant de tomber à terre. Une fois, deux fois. Un cri, deux cris.

Arizona n'avait eu que le temps de voir entrer une armée de gens dans la pièce. Policier, sécurité, médecin… Soudain, elle commença à s'enfoncer dans un trou noir sans fin. Ou plutôt, c'est le trou noir qui l'envahissait. Une forme s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le visage. Arizona mémorisa ce regard qui la suppliait de ne pas partir, ce magnifique regard pensa-t-elle, avant de se laisser emporter par la douleur.

* * *

Callie s'accrochait en courant au brancard qui guidait Arizona vers le bloc opératoire. Non, elle n'allait pas la laisser partir.

-Arizona je suis là. Je t'en pris reste avec moi… Je…

Tout le monde s'activait autour de la blonde. Des larmes s'écoulèrent le long de la joue de la brune.

-Je t'en pris, je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-telle avant de lâcher le brancard.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent.

-Je suis tellement désolée…

Elle resta seule quelques instants, perdus, vide. Et puis, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

-Callie vient, elle va s'en sortir, on va s'assoir. On va demander à quelqu'un de soigner des blessures aux mains.

-Non Mark, sanglota-t-elle, il faut que…je…

Callie s'effondra par terre.

-Tout est de ma faute. Elle tout fait pour nous faire sortir… et moi je…

Mark la prit par les bras et l'entraina silencieusement dans la salle d'attente. Un policier prit la déposition de Callie. Mais plus rien n'avais d'importance pour elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir Arizona et en bonne santé.

* * *

3 jours plus tard. Arizona avait été placé sans assistance respiratoire, elle été sortit du coma depuis quelques heures mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Calliope avait été à son chevet chaque jours et nuits. Il était 23 heures.

Arizona ressentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps entier. Elle ne lutta même pas. Elle se sentait lourde, elle avait la bouche sèche, les membres immobiles, trop faibles pour bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Elle savait où elle était, bien sûr. Elle fixa le plafond et toute la scène lui revint à l'esprit. L'arme, le coup de feu, son regard… Elle repensa à la chaleur de la main de Callie, et s'étonna de ressentir la même douceur à cet instant. Elle tenta d'inspirer bruyamment pour attirer l'attention mais en vain. Elle fut alors un effort surhumain pour bouger sa main. Elle caressa faiblement cette peau si douce et rassurante. A ce mouvement, la masse humaine à sa droite se redressa brusquement.

-Oh mon Dieu Arizona… Dit quelque chose, Arizona.

Elles se regardèrent. Callie posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

-Arizona… Non, repose-toi… Je veux que tu saches que je…

Les yeux de la brune s'humidifièrent. Arizona tenta de capter son regard. Callie essaya de contenir son émotion mais les larmes coulèrent.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…Je suis…tellement… je suis tellement désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Arizona sans cesser de répéter ces mots. Arizona caressa avec effort la chevelure de Callie. Elle n'avait encore rien dit. La blonde était trop confuse, trop faible pour développer quoi que ce soit, mais après la fusillade, elle était sûre d'une chose :

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Callie dévisagea Arizona. Elle était si belle. Comment une femme aussi magnifique pouvait l'aimer alors qu'elle se retrouvait par sa faute dans un lit d'hôpital ? Elle prit les mains de la blonde, les porta à sa bouche et les embrassa.

-Je t'aime aussi Arizona.

La pédiatre s'était endormie. Callie savait qu'elle lui devrait des explications, qu'elle et Mark devraient des explications à tout le monde. Mais elle était en vie, c'était le plus important. Elles s'étaient dit qu'elles s'aimaient, c'était le plus important.

* * *

-Dr Altman ! J'ai les résultats !

-Donne Karev !

-….

-Et merde ! Ok, faut biper Bailey! Bip Bailey!

-C'est quoi ces deux masses blanches ? Oui là sur le scan !

-C'est les deux balles Karev. Mais même si Bailey les retirent, Arizo…

-Dr Robbins ne pourra plus avoir d'enfants…

-Bip Dr Sloan aussi…

* * *

**_So? Une petite rewieu pour savoir ce que vous en pensez? :) j'envisage tout de même une fin heureuse et pas d'inquiétude! belle vie à l'horizon! ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7-

_**Bon je pouvais pas tenir! Je vous donne les explications! Pas beaucoup d'action mais au moins les choses sont misent au clair! ;)**_

_**enjoy! **_

_**S-**_

* * *

-Karev, je te demande simplement de ne rien dire. Tu présentes le cas, et c'est tout. C'est un moment difficile, et encore plus car nous connaissons la victime.

-C'est entendu Dr Bailey.

Les deux chirurgiens entrèrent dans la chambre. Teddy et Derek étaient déjà dans la chambre, ils avaient apporté quelques affaires pour essayer d'occuper Arizona. Mais elle n'avait rien voulut d'autre que les dossiers de ses patients. Elle était d'ailleurs en pleine analyse d'un scan.

-Bon, on va faire un IRM dans ce cas. Derek, si la tumeur à grossit, tu opères.

Bailey se racla la gorge pour prévenir de sa présence visiblement ignorée. Arizona leva la tête.

-Oh ! Vous apporter des nouvelles ? Il faut que vous vous débrouilliez pour que sorte demain. J'ai une opération qui nécessite une importante qualification, ce petit humain a besoin de moi !

-Hum ! Bonjours, Robbins ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien, je ne souffre pas, deux petites boules se forment. Je crois que mes petites balles remontent à la surface.

Arizona était médecin. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu retirer les balles lors de son comas, mais que l'opération était normalement pour bientôt. Elle essayait donc de montrer le plus d'enthousiasme possible.

-Présentation du cas Karev.

-Arizona Robbins, adulte de la trentaine, présente ici pour avoir reçut deux balles au bas du ventre. Nécessite une opération pour retirer les balles.

-Bailey, dit Arizona, vous m'enlevez ces balles et on y retourne, il faut que…

-Attend Arizona. Cette opération aurait pu être banale mais il peut y avoir de grave conséquence et tu peux garder des séquelles.

Arizona se redressa en position assise. Tous les médecins écoutèrent subitement avec attention le chirurgien , l'air inquiet.

-Quelles séquelles ?

Bailey se rapprocha du lit et lui tendit le scanner. La blonde l'étudia attentivement, sans vraiment comprendre les problèmes que cela pouvait causer.

-On peut t'expliquer sans la présence des autres si…

-Non qu'ils restent.

-Bien. L'opération est risquée. Si je retire les balles, une infection peut apparaitre. Dans un cas où la balle serait restée à la surface, cela n'aurait demandé qu'un nettoyage quotidien pendant une semaine. Tu as deux balles Arizona, si les tissus intérieurs ne cicatrisent pas bien, cela pourrait empêcher à un embryon de se développer correctement car les tissus seraient trop faibles pour supporter son poids au bout de quelques semaines.

Arizona n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle écoutait. Personne n'avait rien dit. Karev guettait la moindre réaction. Arizona restait impassible, elle posa les questions dont elle avait besoin.

-Et si vous ne retirez pas les balles ?

-Elles ne sont près d'aucun nerf susceptible de causer des problèmes à long ou cours terme. Le seul souci c'est qu'elles remontent vers la peau, elles risquent de déchirer des tissus sur leur passage. Nous seront donc obliger de les retirer dans quelques temps avant que des infections ne se créent.

-Les deux balles sont proches ?

-Oui plutôt. Mais celle qui nous inquiète le plus, c'est celle située à quelques millimètres de ta trompe gauche. Si elle bouge, elle déchire les tissus, et l'opération sera obligatoire et d'autant plus risquée.

Arizona se tût quelques instants. Chacun la regardait, essayer de comprendre sa réaction. Teddy contenait son émotion. Sa meilleure amie était dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une situation qui pourrait changer sa vie à jamais, à cause d'un fou. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Callie y était plus ou moins pour quelque chose. Ça la rendait encore plus enragée à l'intérieur.

-Ok je pense qu'on va te laissez réfléchir… On revient demain. Repose-toi.

Bailey lança un regard à Derek, qui signifier certainement « veillez sur elle ». Il acquiesça. Karev jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celle qui lui avait tout appris, celle qui lui avait fait aimer la pédiatrie et ferma la porte.

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? On va aller chercher quelque petit truc à grignoter. D'accord Derek?

-Bien sûr. Il y a des frites en plus à la cafète ! Et puis je ramène des muffins, lança-t-il ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

La pédiatre sourit avec force et les remercia. Elle était enfin seule. Elle étendit lourdement son corps sur le lit, et ferma les yeux. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait toujours voulut des enfants, mais elle ne s'était jamais poser de question sur le fait d'en porter un, adopter ou laisser l'autre femme de son couple le porter. Elle éprouva soudainement un sentiment de regret. Et si elle ne pourrait plus jamais porter d'enfant ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle aurait voulut ? Le visage de Callie lui revint à l'esprit. C'était fou le paradoxe qui se formait en elle. Elle la voulait à ses cotés, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la toucher, mais elle avait été la victime d'un combat dans lequel elle n'était pas mêlée à cause de Callie. Mais elle l'aimait. AAaaaa ! C'était insupportable, ce déchirement, cette démangeaison intérieure entre deux choses qui compte pour elle. Mais la blonde n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait entendu : Callie avait aimé une autre femme, peut être même qu'elle l'aimait encore…

Elle s'endormit extenuée, la colère en elle, et pourtant ce besoin irrépressible de la voir.

* * *

Callie rentrait du commissariat, elle avait fini le dossier avec le policier. George en aurait pour au moins 10 ans de prison, avec suivit psychologique. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux. En sortant, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Elle se marchait donc en direction de la chambre d'hôpital d'Arizona. Elle allait tout lui expliquer. Mark devait quand à lui tout raconter à leurs amis. Ils étaient plusieurs mais Mark savait que c'était Callie qui avait la tâche la plus dure.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes devant la porte vitrée, observant la belle blonde. Son souffle semblait régulier. Elle était si calme, si douce. La brune entra délicatement et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'asseya et prit tout de même la main de la pédiatre. Elle dormait mais rien n'empêchait à Callie de lui parler, de lui raconter. Elle prit une grande inspiration, garda son regard sur le visage de l'endormit et brisa le silence d'une voix serrée.

-Il y a deux ans, je vivais avec un homme, c'était Georges. On était…le couple parfait. On s'aimait, on était beaux ensemble, on avait une petite maison et même un chien !

Elle laissa sortir un rire rauque en se remémorant ces moments.

-Et puis un jour j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'étais tellement heureuse, parce que c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulut, un enfant ! George a appris la nouvelle et il était encore plus enthousiaste que moi ! On n'avait pas vraiment planifié ce petit être mais on l'aimait déjà. Georges a alors tout fait pour l'arrivée du bébé. Une chambre, il a fabriqué lui-même le lit, peint les murs. On était impatient, tout le monde l'était.

Elle ferma les yeux, essuya une larme sur sa joue. Arizona semblait toujours dormir.

-Les neufs mois avait été longs, mais le bout de chou était en pleine forme et je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à supporter la grossesse. Le jour de l'accouchement, toute la famille était là. Ils attendaient derrière la porte, éxités. Mes parents n'étaient pas venus, un enfant hors mariage les répugnait. Mais je m'y étais fait, je m'en fichais. Georges lui était venu avec moi. L'accouchement avait été long mais elle était là. C'était une fille, on avait décidé de l'appeler Sofia. Elle était magnifique. Les mêmes yeux que son papa, et déjà mes cheveux noirs ! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras… Elle a arrêté de pleurer, sa peau était si douce… Elle était sortit il y a quelques secondes, et elle ne pleurait déjà plus. Et puis tout est allé très vite. Elle est devenue rouge, puis blanche, j'ai entendu un médecin dire « on l'emmène maintenant sinon c'est la fin ». Ils me l'ont arraché… Et… Je…

Maintenant Callie pleurait. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à elle. Elle lui manquait tellement.

-Je… J'ai hurlé tu sais, je voulais qu'on me la rende, je voulais la prendre et la garder dans mes bras… mais déjà elle était partit. Des infirmières ont fait sortir Georges, je ne comprenais plus rien, je voulais juste qu'on me rende mon bébé… Elles m'ont assuré que tout irait bien… Mais rien n'est allé bien… Le même médecin est revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, que personne n'aurait pu prévoir… J'ai hurlé, je l'ai ai frappé comme je pouvais, je me suis débattue. Non ma petite fille ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle n'avait vu que quelques secondes de notre monde, je ne lui avais pas encore appris à marcher, à parler, elle n'avait pas encore dit « maman »elle n'avait pas vécu…

Callie éclata en sanglot.

-J'aurais du mourir à sa place. Je culpabilise encore, je m'en veux tellement… Quand George l'a appris, il est devenu fou… Il n'a jamais accepté… Moi je l'ai accepté, et je dois vivre avec. Mark m'a toujours soutenu dans cette phase noire de ma vie, mais George me menaçait, il était devenu violent. Alors avec Mark on a déménagé,Il a tout fait pour moi. J'ai voulut tout oublier, me faire oublier, recommencer une nouvelle vie, sans jamais l'oublier…

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, ravala ses larmes, et elle écarta une mèche du visage d'Arizona.

-Mais il est revenu ce... Je suis tellement désolée Arizona…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea à coté du corps endormis et se blottit dans le cou chaud. Une vague réconfortante la parcourut, et elle laissa échapper un soupir en frissonnant. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration régulière d'Arizona. Soudain, elle sentit une main venir s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Cette main la caressa pendant de longues minutes, essuyant au passage les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la Latina. Callie ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, elle se laissa bercer, et s'endormit, le cœur un peu plus léger. Arizona avait tout entendu.

* * *

_**Et oui c'était un petit bébé l'origine du drama **_

_**J'éspère que ca vous a plu! un petit commentaire pour vos impréssions?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente... Je vais essayer de bien publier un chapitre par week-end. Donc voici un chapitre (qui en plus ne m'inspire pas vraiment). J'éspère qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre contient peu d'action également mais le prochain sera riche en changement dans la vie de Callie**_

_**Voili voulou**_

_**S-**_

* * *

Callie et Mark attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Arizona devait donner sa réponse aujourd'hui. Callie n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, d'avoir un dialogue avec elle. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit et ne voulant pas faire sortir de ses rêves la pédiatre, elle avait décidé de la laisser seule. Mark, qui semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, fit enfin sortir un son de sa bouche.

-Callie, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais tu peux tout me dire, et on a confiance l'un en l'autre, tu le sais ça ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Callie en lui prenant la main pour le rassurer.

-Est –ce que...Enfin...Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Arizona ?

Callie sourit à cette question. Elle avait tant voulut lui en parler, mais parler d'un désir naissant, d'une passion existante pour une femme dont elle ne connait presque rien, c'était difficile.

-Disons qu'on a avancé plus vite que toi et Teddy, lança-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Comment tu sais pour moi et Teddy ?

-Tout le monde sait Mark !

-En tout qu'à je pense que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué pour toi et Arizona.

-J'aimerais tellement être avec elle, en savoir plus sur elle. Mais j'ai si peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir. Après tout, j'ai peut-être gâché sa vie.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de la brune. Mark serra leur étreinte.

-Votre rencontre n'a fait qu'embellir sa vie Calliope.

Callie allait répondre mais Dr Bailey entra dans la pièce. Les deux se levèrent immédiatement.

-Alors, demanda désespérément la Latina.

-Elle a accepté l'opération, dit le médecin d'un air morose.

-Vous allez tout faire pour réussir cette opération, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. Je dois simplement vous faire parvenir un message de sa part.

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un regard interrogateur. Bailey sourit et lança presque joyeusement :

-Sont gâteau préféré est le muffin. Au chocolat bien entendu !

Les deux ne comprenaient pas. Miranda les regarda avec insistance.

-Voyons ! C'est une invitation cachée à pratiquer dans votre cuisine ! Pour ensuite les lui faire goûter après son opération !

Mark lâcha un soupir de soulagement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce qu'il ne fat pas faire pour ces femmes.

Callie rigola, les larmes aux yeux.

-On va s'y mettre immédiatement, lança la brune soulagée.

-Pas si vite Callie, l'interpela Bailey. Elle veut d'abord te voir.

-…Me…Voir, bégaya la Latina.

-Oui, Callie elle veut te voir, secoue toi un peu, la réveilla Mark.

-Tu connais le chemin, dit Bailey avec un immense sourire.

Callie se sépara d'eux, et les quitta presque en courant, pressée de revoir la blonde.

Elle ralentit le pas à l'approche de la chambre. Pourquoi devenait-elle tout à coup anxieuse ? Cette anxiété disparue immédiatement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux intensément bleus de la blonde. Les deux se sourirent et Calliope entra dans la pièce, où la douce odeur fruitée de la bonde y flottait.

-Hey, commença Callie.

Arizona ne répondit pas. La réalité revint alors à la brune. A cause d'elle, la pédiatre n'allait peut-être plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Elle supposa qu'elle devait recommencer le discours d'hier soir. Non, elle devait d'abord faire sortir ses angoisses. Elle s'asseya sur une chaise près du lit en encra son regard sur le visage de la blonde.

-Arizona, je… Tu es une femme magnifique, je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme comme toi. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux, et…-Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux- Dès que je te quitte, je n'ai qu'une envie, te revoir, sentir ton parfum, toucher ta peau, tes lèvres. Mais… -Elle ravala ses larmes, ce n'était pas à elle de pleurer dans cette situation- j'ai conscience que ta vie va peut-être être chamboulé à cause de moi… Je suis tellement désolée… Je sais que ces mots ne suffiront jamais, ils ne feront pas le poids face aux étapes que tu devras traverser, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire…je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, de peur de finir en sanglot. Arizona la dévisagea longuement, observant chaque partie d'elle, caressant du regard sa peau si enivrante. Enfin elle se décala légèrement sur la droite et invita Calliope à s'assoir à côté d'elle, toujours dans le silence.

Callie fut étonnée de cette proposition, mais elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait tant besoin de ce contact. A peine était elle installée que Arizona prit son visage entre ses mains et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Callie, qui ne cherchait plus à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, plaça également ses mais sur le visage de la blonde. Aucune ne que l'autre parte, elle avait besoin l'une de l'autre. Le baiser était long, appuyé, doux. La pédiatre embrassa les larmes naissantes de la brune et colla son front sur celui de Callie.

-Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, chuchota-t-elle toujours leurs lèvres en étroit contact

Elle releva la tête de Calliope de façon à croiser son regard.

-Calliope, regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle. Moi je ne peux plus rien faire, et je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Je peux juste te dire que je suis désolée et j'aimerais pouvoir te dire autre chose, mais je sais que c'est l'unique façon de te montrer que je comprends et que je serais là pour toi dans les moments douloureux… Mais toi, toi tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi. Rien que ta présence me fait aller mieux. Calliope, ce qui m'arrive n'est pas ta faute, et ça ne le sera jamais. Est-ce que tu m'as comprise Callie ?

Malgré son ton ferme, la gorge de la pédiatre se serra, mais elle voulait continuer.

-Calliope, promet moi…promet moi que tu seras là pour moi… Que…si jamais…

Elle ne pouvait plus retenir son émotion. Callie tenta de capter son regard, pour lui montrer son amour, pour qu'elle ne doute plus.

-Arizona, je t'aime. Je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser la blonde se blottir dans son corps.

Arizona avait réussit à rester forte, mais elle avait aussi eu besoin d'être rassuré. Une fois que les deux avaient laissé leurs émotions de côté, Callie décida de découvrir un peu plus cette femme si intrigante.

-Le problème avec les muffins, c'est que la cuisson est toujours délicate, je les rates toujours…

-Tu veux mon secret, demanda Arizona qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Joe, le barman, ce n'est pas seulement un fou des boissons, c'est aussi un fou des pâtisseries. C'est lui qui avait fait les desserts au mariage de Meredith et Derek. Un vrai délice !

-Je vais devoir lui rendre visite alors ! Et que dirais-tu de venir à la maison à ta sortie d'hôpital ?

-J'adorerais Calliope Torres, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, vous avez des projets prévu ?

-Tout dépend de vos envies, lui répondit Callie tout aussi sensuellement.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Mark, Bailey et Teddy entrèrent alors dans la chambre.

-Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que toi Arizona !

Callie se sépara de sa belle, hésita à l'embrasser, et se réduisit à un baiser sur la joue. Teddy fit de même, Mark lui donna l'accolade, comme à son habitude. Arizona s'allongea et Bailey la conduisit hors de la chambre, sous le regard quelques peu inquiet.

* * *

-Mark, non ! Tu en as mis trop ! Joe a dis 200grammes pas 500 !

La cuisine de Mark et Callie était un vrai chantier. Mark était recouvert de farine, et Callie, maquillée au chocolat, tentait désespérément de régler le four.

-Voilà, j'en ai retiré un peu, lança Mark.

-Super, au four pendant 40min. Je vais me doucher et je vais acheter des fleurs pour le réveil d'Arizona. Je t'en supplie Mark, n'oublie pas de les retirer du four.

-Fait moi confiance, ils seront parfaits.

Callie le remercia, il en profita pour lui enlever les dernières taches présentes sur son visage et Callie sortit de l'appartement.

Sur le chemin, son téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?...Oh, oui, bien sûr enchantée !...Je vous remercie… Oh ! Mais je ne fais pas partie des artistes connues !...Oh je vois !...C'est une très belle proposition, j'y réfléchis et vous tient au courant…Merci encore, au revoir.

Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue. C'était l'organisateur de la plus grande cérémonie au monde qui regroupe tous les plus grands artistes, chanteurs et comédiens, pour récompenser les meilleurs. Il avait tenu à s'excuser pour les incidents passé, et lui avait proposé d'ouvrir la prochaine cérémonie, et d'y participer en tant que nominée dans la catégorie révélation de l'année.

L'organisateur l'avait entendu lors de son show chez Joe. Décidemment beaucoup de personne était présente ce soir là ! Il avait fini par lui expliquer que si elle enregistrait un single maintenant, il serait diffusé à la radio, elle aurait un succès fou, et pourrait facilement entrer dans la cérémonie.

Trop d'événements était apparut ces derniers jours. Elle mit cette proposition dans un coin de sa tête, et se concentra sur Arizona.

* * *

-Karev, j'annonce moi la nouvelle, comme la dernière fois, tu regardes et tu écoutes. Pas un mot.

-C'est entendu.

-Les deux chirurgiens entrèrent dans la salle d'attente. Callie était en train d'enguirlander Mark, il avait évidemment laissé les muffins dans le four. Teddy avait apporté un énorme nounours avec un collier en forme de cœur. Callie avait acheté un superbe bouquet. Il s se levèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent les deux blouses blanches.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle, demanda inquiète Callie.

Bailey les dévisagea.

-Je suis désolée…mais…

* * *

_**Quelle sera la réponse de Bailey?**_

_**Un petit commentaire? Bis**_

_**S-**_


	9. Chapter 9-

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et pour vos review! Elles m'encouragent! Voilà le chapitre suivant (un peu plus court que les autres)!**_

_**Bsx **_

_**S-**_

* * *

Bailey les dévisagea.

-Je suis désolée…mais…

-Mais QUOI ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien, hurla presque Callie

Bailey s'interrompu quelques secondes et reprit.

-Je disais donc… Je suis désolée mais vos muffins ont une horrible tête, et même si elle va bien et qu'elle peut manger…

Callie émit un soupir de soulagement traversé par quelques larmes de joie.

-….je l'autorise en tant que médecin à ne pas goûter à vos muffins, dit la chirurgienne d'un air dégoutée.

-On peut la voir, proposa Mark.

Bailey acquiesça mais n'oublia pas son histoire de muffins.

-Vous êtes certains que vous ne voulez pas que j'aille en chercher à la cafète ? On fera comme si…

-Bailey ? Vous savez combien de temps j'ai passé à me battre avec ces muffins ? Alors bons ou pas, ces muffins vont être mangé croyez moi.

-Si vous insistez…, souffla-t-elle en signant les papiers d'autorisations de sortie, sortie autorisée ce soir. Pas de mouvement brusque ni de rapport sexuel pendant quelques jours, finissait-elle en leva discrètement ses yeux vers ceux de Callie.

Savait-elle quelques choses à propos de leur relation ? Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, pensa Calliope, elles avaient dormis deux fois ensemble, sans cacher leur gestes de tendresse. Mal à l'aise, elle remit vaguement ses cheveux en place. Bailey laissa les deux qui se rendirent rapidement dans la chambre d'Arizona.

-Mark ? Tu te retiens de faire des allusions sur notre relation ou tu te souviendras longtemps des conséquences.

-… Tout dépendra du jugement d'Arizona sur mes gâteaux…

-Mark !

* * *

C'était une Arizona rayonnante qui les attendait. Son sourire et ses yeux bleu, cette fois-ci pétillants de bonheur, firent une nouvelle fois craquer Callie. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer face aux récents événements dramatiques, mais maintenant que tout cela s'arrangeait, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle désirait de plus en plus cette femme. Physiquement. Ce besoin irrépressible et instantané de la toucher, de caresser sa peau, d'effleurer ses lèvres roses… Ne pas penser à ça. Elle inspira profondément et entra dans la chambre avec un sourire radieux.

-Comment va ma blondie ?

-Bien ! Mais si vous saviez à quel point j'ai faim ! Leurs frites sont molles et leurs gâteaux trop secs.

Mark fit les gros yeux à Callie qui se retenait de rire.

-Avec une telle exigence, comment tu veux que mes muffins lui plaisent ?

Callie répondit par un éclat de voix. Elle s'asseya sur le lit d'Arizona, ouvrit et tendit la boîte de muffins à Arizona. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'effleurer la main de la blonde. Si Mark n'avait pas été présent, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se jeter sur ses lèvres.

-Mark, commença Arizona d'un air très sérieux, la présentation, c'est l'élément déterminant ! Tu trouves ça beau ?

-Tu vois, lança Mark à l'intention de Callie, vous êtes trop difficiles, impossible de vous satisfaire entièrement. Je démissionne…

-Je propose un deal, dit Callie, qui avait posé sa main instinctivement sur le bras de la blonde, Arizona tu goûtes ces muffins. Si ils sont mauvais, Mark dois aller en chercher d'autre à la boulangerie d'en face, si ils sont bons, on cuisine chacune notre tour pour Mark.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard malin. Leur plan était parfait. Arizona prit une bouché, et resta silencieuse un long moment. Mark sortit un billet de sa poche.

-Très bien, je suppose que je dois traduire ce silence par « La boulangerie n'attend que toi Mark », s'exclama Callie.

-Elle a raison, continua Arizona la bouche encore pleine.

Mark ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce, l'air désespéré. On entendit même derrière la porte un râlement signifiant certainement « cruelles, ces femmes sont cruelles.

Dès que Mark eu quitté le couloir, Callie se leva brusquement et tira les rideaux. Elle se retourna et rendit le sourire que le proposait Arizona. Elle s'allongea délicatement sans même réfléchir sur la belle blonde. Elle regarda sensuellement sa belle blonde et captura enfin ces lèvres si enivrantes.

-Ils étaient vraiment mauvais ses muffins, chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne.

Arizona répondit par un baiser encore plus affamée que la Latina. Elles avaient vraiment besoins de ce contact. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent immédiatement. Arizona sentit alors une vague de chaleur monter en elle. Elle voulait plus, tout de suite. Ses mains parcoururent alors le dos de la brune, avant de se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Les baisers de Calliope dans son cou ne faisaient qu'augmenter la température de son corps. Elle sentit alors les mains chaudes de sa partenaire glisser sur son ventre, remontant, s'arrêtant, redescendant, remontant, remontant…. Lorsque les mains de Callie effleurèrent enfin ses seins, se fut une explosion au niveau du bas de ventre. Ses gémissements insistants ne firent qu'encourager la Latina. Sentant le désir qu'elle procurait à la blonde Callie remplaça alors ses mains par sa bouche. Elle embrassa chaque centimètre de la peau douce d'Arizona. Celle-ci s'agrippait fermement à la sombre chevelure qui descendait le long de son cou, de son ventre. Arrivant au niveau de la cicatrice due à l'opération, la Latina ralentit brusquement. La pédiatre sentit ce soudain changement d'humeur.

-Callie ?

Elle sentit le bout du nez de sa partenaire sur sa peau en relief. Arizona l'obligea alors à se redresser. Calliope s'allongea à ses cotés et murmura à son oreille.

-Bailey m'a dit il y a quelques minutes que tu devais te reposer, ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, ne pas avoir de rapport…

-Hey, souffla la blonde, c'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre. Et puis on a encore rien fait, dit-t-elle faisant mine de bouder le corps encore en feu.

Calliope lui déposa deux baisers dans le cou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…on à tout le temps pour…

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

-Salut Ari…

Teddy était bouche bée et en fit tomber son sac. Les deux femmes tentaient tant bien que mal de se redresser, de se rhabiller convenablement malgré la précipitation.

-Heu…Salut Ted, bafouilla Callie qui se tenait enfin debout.

Elles ne savaient plus où se mettre. Teddy dévisagea Arizona sans même adresser un regard à la Latina.

-Arizona ? Tu m'expliques ?

La blonde soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé annoncer la nouvelle de cette façon.

-Je vais bien merci.

-Vu la position dans laquelle tu étais, oui je sais que tu va bien.

-Teddy, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je comptais…

Personne ne comprenait son énervement soudain.

-Tu compte t'en faire combien ce mois-ci ?

-Teddy, hurla Arizona, dégage !

-Oh Callie ne savait pas ! Ari ! Franchement je fais des efforts, je veux bien t'aider parce que je sais que tu traverses des moments difficiles, et je ne disais rien quand tu ramenais n'importe qui à la maison ! Mais là ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Callie est maintenant aussi mon amie alors je ne vais pas te laisser faire !

Arizona allait répliquer mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle chercha Calliope du regard, priant intérieurement de ne pas croire ce que disait Teddy.

-Je…je vais y aller, murmura Callie un peu dépassée par les événements.

-Non Callie reste, dit Teddy, je pense que vous avez plusieurs choses à vous dire !

Elle jeta un regard noir à Arizona, sortit bruyamment et claqua volontairement la porte. Arizona ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu de nombreux coup d'un soir, mais c'était après le décès de son frère, et surtout avant qu'elle ne rencontre la magnifique Callie.

-Callie écoute, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi, je… Je t'en pris crois moi !

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir se lever, la prendre dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir. La Latina garda son calme et s'asseya à une distance raisonnable de la blond. Il ne fallait pas en plus qu'elle retombe dans ces désirs incontrôlables.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire avant ou je ne sais quand… Et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas savoir parce que...je sais que ce qui ce passe entre nous est quelque chose de plus fort.

Elle prit la main de la blonde et exerça une pression.

-Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. Mais j'ai peur d'une chose Arizona, c'est que tu ne ressentes pas les mêmes sentiments. Peut-être que je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments trop vite, que tu t'es sentie obligée de répondre la même chose…

Arizona ne pouvait imaginer que Callie puisse penser une telle chose. Elle répondit par a seule chose dont elle était certaine, les seuls mots qui pourraient lui enlever ses craintes.

-Je t'aime Calliope.

* * *

Mark n'avait jamais ramené les muffins dans la chambre. Il avait croisé Teddy sur le chemin de l'hôpital et avait tenu à la raccompagné, dans l'espoir de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Callie comprendrait.

La brune avait proposé presque naturellement à Arizona de rentrer chez elle. La blonde avait immédiatement répondu oui, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Teddy.

Callie aida sa pédiatre à s'installer sur le canapé, l'embrassa tendrement, et écouta ses messages sur son répondeur.

_« Bonjour Mlle Torres, Steve Mitchell. __Je vous rappelle pour vous proposer un rendez-vous au studio du show demain à 14h. Il y aura plusieurs compositeurs pour lancer la création de votre single. Vous pouvez me rappeler à ce numéro bien entendu si vous avez le moindre problème. A demain je l'espère.»_

-Callie ! Mais c'est génial, s'écria Arizona.

Callie lui sourit timidement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! … Ce n'est pas grave en faite, le principal est que tu vas enregistrer un single ! C'est super ! Je suggère une coupe de champagne de fêter ça !

La belle brune était contente qu'Arizona n'insiste pas sur le fait de ne lui avoir rien dit. Elle apporta le champagne et s'installa confortablement près de celle qu'elle aimait.

La vie pouvait recommencer.

* * *

_**Un petit commentaire?**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous!**_


	10. Chapter 10-

**vraiment désolée pour le délai mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à tout coïncider en ce moment^^ j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire..**

**biz_ S-**

* * *

Arizona se réveilla avec un sensation de bien être. Elle contempla le plafond d'un air rêveur. Elle avait passé sa première nuit entière avec Calliope, une nuit calme certes, mais contrairement aux autres nuits, elles n'avaient pas retenu leurs désir . Elle s'étaient découverte, lentement, silencieusement, sans jamais franchir la barrière de l'ultime intimité, mais avec une passion sans pareille.

Voyant l'heure qu'affichait son réveil, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se lever. Elle embrassa l'épaule de la belle endormis, et se leva, légèrement frustrée de devoir la quitter si tôt.

A son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle y découvrit les urgences pleines à craquer. C'était devenu un véritable fourmilière, les brancards défilaient sous ses yeux, les médecins et chirurgiens accouraient de chaque côtés, des enfants pleuraient. En réalité, la majorité des victimes étaient des petits bouts qui dépassaient à peine les 8 ans.

Teddy aperçut Arizona et dirigea vers elle.

-Arizona tu tombes bien ! On…

La blonde la dévisagea avec un regard noir.

-Teddy dégage de ma vue ! Ton comportement hier, c'était… Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je t'adresse la parole…

Arizona entra à l'intérieur sans se retourner, profondément agacée par son « ex-amie ». Et puis elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Owen arriva un peu dépassé vers elle.

-Dr Robbins, vous êtes la ? Mais vous êtes censée être en rep…. Non ! Le lit bloque l'entrée ! Dégagez l'entrée maintenant !

Très vite Owen ne porta plus d'attention à la pédiatre. Six nouveaux brancards entrèrent dans la salle. Hunt se jeta presque sur le premier et le poussa jusqu'à la première lace de libre. Arizona le suivit à la trace.

-Hunt ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Merde ! Il ventile ! On lui pose un voie respiratoire ! C'est compris ?

Hunt repartit en direction d'un autre brancard . Arizona repartit avec lui en répétant sa question.

-Trois bus scolaire contenant en tout 70 enfants et 15 adultes. Ils rentraient d'un séjour à la montagne. Ils n'ont pas juger de mettre des chaines sur les roues. Il a neiger. Le premier bus est tombé dans un ravin. Il a fait deux tonneaux…

Arizona n'attendit pas la fin du récit. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle enfila une blouse, des gants et prit en charge un enfant. Après tout elle avait choisit ce travail pour cette adrénaline, pour le sentiment que vous eprouvez lorsque vous avez entre vos mains la vie d'un enfant, de ses parents et du futur.

Owen continua l'histoire tout en examinant les brulures présentent sur l'enfant. Ce dernier hurlait de douleur.

-Le deuxième a freiner d'un coup, et le troisième l'a percuter violemment. Le troisième est aussi tombé dans le ravin…Un seul tonneau… Le deuxième bus s'est écrasé contre la roche.

Arizona l'écoutait mais elle porta toute l'attention qu'elle pouvait à l'enfant qu'elle avait pris en charge.

-Salut bonhomme ! Je suis le docteur Robbins. Dis, je peux regarder tes brulures dans tos dos ? C'est des vrais brûlures de guerrier dis donc !... bon je vais te faire un petite piqure pour qu'elle fasse un peu moins mal d'accord ? …super ! Tu es un grand garçon !

Le garçon grimaça de douleur. Elle finit d'appliquer les bandages sur les blessures et repartit en courant vers Bailey qui l'appelait.

-Arizona Robbins, je devrait être en colère contre vous, parce que vous deviez rester chez vous aujourd'hui, mais j'ai besoin de vous et je ne peux pas vous refuser vu les conditions.

Arizona esquissa un sourire mais se reprit très vite. Elle empoigna le lit et le dirigea vers un bloc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Clarisse Jackson, 7ans, on a deux hémorragie à l'échographie, l'intestin perforé, et je sens un masse inhabituel au niveau des reins.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bloc. La journée risquait d'être très longue.

* * *

Teddy s'allongea à côté de Mark. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et soupira. Mark l'embrassa sur le front et commença à caresser sa chevelure.

- Je suis épuisée! Cinq opérations, un seul survivant... Pauvres enfants... Et je suis épuisée parce que j'ai passé la matiné à courir après Arizona, à essayer de lui parler.

- Tu veux t'excuser?

- Non.

- Ne perds pas ton temps dans ce cas la...

Teddy se redressa sur son coude et leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Je la connais, je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas avec Callie, je le sais parce que elle n'a jamais tenu, elle ne tiendra pas... Et puis tu ne veux pas que Callie souffre!

Mark quitta le lit et se rhabilla.

- Callie est heureuse, ça se voit, je le sens, et elle n'a jamais été comme ça depuis... Depuis longtemps... Elles sont bien je t'assure.

Mark partit sur cette phrase. Teddy se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Elle savait que les choses allaient mal tourner. La porte s'entrouvrit, la coupant en pleine reflexion, et laissa passer la tête souriante de Mark.

- Et si jamais ta copine fait du mal à la mienne elle aura affaire à moi.

* * *

Callie inspira profondemment. Elle pouvait le faire, c'était son avenir qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et avança dans le studio. Il semblait particulierement vide quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux légèrement grisés s'approcha d'elle prêt à lui serrer la main.

- Bonjours, vous êtes sûrement Calliope Torres! Je vous en pris installez vous. Je vais chercher les maquettes, je reviens immédiatement.

Callie s'installa timidement, sans prendre la peine de repondre et plus vraiment sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Le stress avait repris le dessus dès son reveil et depuis elle était figée par la peur. Mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive, elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Mais en même temps...Aaaa Foutu stress!

Elle sentit son portable vibrer. Discrètement, pourquoi discrètement elle ne savait pas, elle le sortit et ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir:

**Bonne chance pour ton rdv ma puce, tu seras parfaite j'en suis sûre**

**je t'aime et je pense à toi...**

**aZ**

Calliope ferma ses yeux. Ce message lui faisait tellement de bien! Elle rangea alors son portable et Steve s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle.

- Très bien, je tiens d'abord à vous expliquer le projet et la façon dont il va se dérouler.

- Bien sur je vous ecoute.

- Comme vous le savez, vous allez devoir chanter pour l'ouverture de la cérémonie. Pour avoir un maximum de chance que les gens vous reconnaissent il faut absolument aire parler de vous. Mais il faut aussi que les gens vous entendent, qu'il connaissent votre voix. C'est pour cela que vous allez sortir cet single. Votre voix est splendide, et elle correspondra à la chanson j'en suis certain

- Je peudéjeter un coup d'oeil à la maquette?

-Bien entendu! Et si vous avez des idées, ou si vous voulez modifiela certaines paroles, vous êtes la bienvenue!

Il lui tendit l'objet. Callie lu et relu la chanson, et elle ne trouva pas la moindre chose à dire. La chanson correspondait très bien à son style, parlant amour et espoir sans devenir déprimante. Les notes montaient visiblement assez haut, mais le producteur la rassura immédiatement, le studio sera pour elle aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin pour trouver la bonne tonalité et pouvoir s'entraîner.

Callie répartit du studio heureuse. Elle allait s'y mettre dès maintenant. Elle avait aussi autre chose en tête, à propos d'arizona. Ce soir allait être parfait.

* * *

Arizona était en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle avait passé une journée épuisante, elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez elle, et dormir. Sept enfants étaient morts devant ses yeux aujourd'hui, et malgré le fait que c'était son métier, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Qui s'habitue à la mort de quelqu'un? Son téléphone sonna, elle finit d'enfiler son pull et décrocha.

- Hey! C'est Callie ! Dit euh... Sa te dirais de passer chez moi dès que tu auras terminé? Une journée sans toi... Tu m'as manqué! Et puis j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer!

- Euh oui bien sûre, je... J'ai finis on se retrouve chez toi dans ce cas là.

Elle raccrocha presque brutalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de voir Callie aujourd'hui. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Mais sa belle brune lui apportera sûrement un peu de confort et de douceur.

Elle frappa à la porte. Callie lui ouvrit presque hystérique.

- Entre entre! J'ai plein de chose à te raconter!

Elle déposa un biaiser chaste sur les lèvres de la blonde et l'invita à s'assoir.

- tu veux quelque chose à manger ? J'ai déjà grignoté quelque chose mais il me reste des parts de pizza.

- Non ça ira merci.

Le ton d'Arizona était froid, mais visiblement Callie ne s'en était pas aperçu. La brune se calma un peu tout de même. Elle s'installa à côté de la blonde et lui prit ses jambes afin de les déposer sur ses cuisses. Arizona la laissa faire sans vraiment y prêter elle repartit de plus belle.

- La chanson est magnifique. Je te la ferais écouter si tu veux.

- d'accord.

Callie pensa alors que c'était le on moment. Elle caressa les pieds d'Arizona. Et la regarda avec admiration. La douceur de la peau de Calliope sur la sienne ne pouvait que la détendre et pourtant la colère face au comportement de Callie montait en elle. Sûrement la fatigue...

- Tu es superbe. Et tu me rends heureuse, j'ai l'impression de réussir grâce à toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois la, près de moi, qu'on soit ensemble à chaque instant. Je veux qu'on soit la l'une pour l'autre dans tous les moments et... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais emménager chez moi.

Arizona dévisagea la femme en face d'elle. Elle lui demandait d'emménager avec elle. Elle se leva en se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de Callie.

- Arizona?

Elle prit son sac et ouvrit la porte. Callie se leva à son tour et attrapa la main de la blonde. Arizona se retourna le visage en pleur.

- Attend! Explique moi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis? Je... Je voulais...

- J'ai eu une journée horrible Calliope! Des dizaines d'enfants sont morts devant moi et j'en peux plus! Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble pour qu'on soit la l'une pour l'autre mais tu n'es même pas capable de voir que je n'allais pas bien! Tu n'es même pas fichu de me demander comment est allée ma journée et tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble!

Elle essuya ses larmes devant le visage muet de Callie. Elle la regarda une dernière fois sans rien dire. Elle sortit de l'appartement en lâchant un "merde Callie!" et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**So?**

**Et Bonne pacques à tous! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court que d'habitude mais avec un petit rebondissement.**_

_**Bis S-**_

* * *

5h32. Callie avait appelé Mark. Elle avait eu besoin de parler à son meilleur ami. En plein de milieu de la nuit oui mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Arizona était partie hier soir et rien n'allait mieux pour la brune. Elle qui pensait la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était en lui racontant sa journée. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son propre bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'état d'Arizona.

Mark était allongé près d'elle sur son lit depuis près de deux heures. Il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver un lien entre chaque morceau de l'histoire.

-Attend Callie, tu viens de dire qu'elle est partit parce que tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas emménager avec elle ?

-Mark je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle.

-J'ai vraiment du mal ! Déjà que une femme dans un couple c'est difficile alors deux femmes ! C'est l'enfer… Je ne sais pas comment vous faites !

-C'est l'alchimie, la douceur et en même temps la passion.

-Je vois.

-…

-Non je ne vois pas en réalité.

Callie eu un rire silencieux. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras musclé de Mark.

-J'aime bien les bras masculins aussi. Tu m'as manqué Mark.

Mark caressa la chevelure de la brune.

-Je ne suis partit nulle par. Et je ne partirais jamais.

Les deux restèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes puis se décidèrent à se lever quand le téléphone sonna. Callie décrocha.

-Callie c'est Teddy ! Désolée il est tôt. Je voulais savoir si Mark était avec toi.

-Salut Teddy. Oui il est avec moi. C'est moi qui l'ai appelé ne te fait pas de soucis.

-Je suis rassurée. On s'est couché ensemble et je me réveille sans lui. Ah mince je dois te laisser, une urgence à l'hôpital…

-Très bien, bon courage.

-Dit, Callie. Je sais que mon comportement la dernière fois… ça te dirais qu'on se prenne un café un de ces jours ?

-Je…C'est déjà presque oublié. Mais oui avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

-Super…bon j…

-Teddy ?

-Oui ?

-Arizona est chez toi ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'elle était chez toi ! Il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Passe ce midi à la cafète à l'hôpital on pourra discuter.

Teddy raccrocha. Mark ayant compris la situation prit dans Callie dans ses bras et lui proposa un café. Il n'insista pas sur au sujet d'Arizona. Callie n'insista pas sur le sujet d'Arizona. Personne ne voulait rendre l'ambiance encore plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

10h. Callie avait décidé de se rendre au studio. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à travailler. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, elle s'acclimatait aux instruments qui lui permettaient de travailler sa musique. Elle osa demander aux techniciens pourquoi tant de modifications et d'effets étaient nécessaires pour une telle chanson. Il lui répondit simplement :

-Personne ne sait chanter parfaitement. Mais la chanson doit être parfaite. Alors on s'adapte. Mais je peux vous rassurer, vos transformations ne représente même pas le quart de la moitié de celles des plus grandes stars. C'est pour vous dire à quel point ! Dans le domaine de la musique, soit vous savez chanter, soit vous êtes connus.

Callie supposa qu'elle était dans la première catégorie. Atteindre la popularité devrait-être plus facile quand on sait chanter non ?

C'est finalement avec toute son énergie, sous les gouttes de sueur et la fatigue que Calliope termina enfin son single. Elle se permit de le réécouter deux fois le sourire aux lèvres. C'était son rêve qui se réalisait. Avoir son propre single avec sa propre vois et ne plus être obliger de faire des reprises. Bien sûr si son single devenait connu, elle serait encore plus heureuse. Mais là n'était pas son objectif. La prochaine étape était d'essayer de faire connaitre ses propres écrits. Elle remercia le producteur qui travaillait désormais dans une autre salle d'enregistrement.

-Steve ! Je voulais vous….

La voix de Callie s'arrêta. Derrière la vitre, se tenais Sarah Drawins. Sarah Drawins, auteur de plusieurs albums, artiste internationale, et connu de tous. Callie adorait cette artiste, elle chantait exceptionnellement bien, paraissait vraiment gentille et saine de vie, et elle était belle.

Le producteur se leva et serra la main de Callie lui obligeant presque à ne pas regarder la star.

-Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous Calliope Torres. J'envoie ce midi votre single aux deux plus grandes chaînes de radio du pays. Dans l'après-midi, votre single sera passé au moins six fois.

-Je…, répondit-elle encore troublé par la rencontre, merci à vous.

Callie ouvrit la porte, sans oser regarder Sarah, quand une voix l'interpella.

-Attendez, vous êtes la voix qui chantait dans la salle à côté.

La Latina se retourna et se retrouva face à la fameuse brunette. Gênée, elle répondit timidement.

-Euh…Oui…, dit-elle impressionnée.

-J'ai adoré, s'exclama la star presque euphorique. J'aimerais tellement savoir passer des aigues aux graves à votre façon !

-Je… C'est comme si j'avais toujours su le faire… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment difficile…

-Sarah, on y retourne on a du boulon, intervenu Steve.

-OK Steve… Ecoutez, je vous passe mon numéro, ça ne vous dérange pas ? J'aimerais vraiment discuter avec vous.

-Euh… Bien sur, répondit Callie pas encore certaine de ce qui ce passait.

Sarah repartit derrière la vitre, enfila son casque et adressa un signe de main à Callie. Cette dernière repartit, troublée de cette rencontre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de souffler « Waouh ! Sarah Drawins ! »

* * *

Arizona, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu pourrais répondre on se fait du souci. Et puis ta boite vocale va être saturée… Rappelle-nous…

Callie entra dans a cafétéria et s'installa aux coté de Teddy. Mark ne tarda pas et les rejoignit.

-Des nouvelles d'Arizona, demanda Callie de plus en plus inquiète.

-Non, commença Mark.

-Elle a démissionné, lança Teddy en laissant tomber sa cuillère dans le pot de glace.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai parlé à Weber aujourd'hui. Ca faisait deux semaines que c'était prévu. Il n'a rien voulut me dire, il a juste précisé qu'il fallait qu'on comprenne son choix, mais qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

-Merde, chuchota Callie.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il ce passe ça ?

-J'en étais sûr, je vous l'avais dit, dit Teddy énervée.

-Ok, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, proposa Mark, vous allez discuter entre vous, entre deux filles, à propos d'une fille. Ca fait trois filles. Non je refuse. –Il se leva- Callie je te vois ce soir.

Teddy fit une légère mou.

-Toi aussi je te vois ce soir, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. A moins que vous voulez qu'on se voit ensemble.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Teddy.

-Non, Mark, n'y pense même pas, lança Callie, Teddy il faudra que tu apprennes ce que veux dire « on se voit ensemble ». Il faut que je traduise ?

-Non ça ira, répondit la blonde devenu soudainement rouge.

Mark les quitta en riant. Teddy en oublia son discours sur Arizona et s'intéressa à Callie. Elles discutèrent à propos de tout et de rien.

Mais Callie ne pensait désormais qu'à Arizona. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle voulait la revoir, s'excuser, la prendre dans ses bras et la toucher. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle

* * *

_Arizona c'est moi. Tu me manques. Je suis tellement désolée. Ça fait moins de 24h que je ne t'ai pas vu et je ne peux plus tenir. Il faut que je sache où tu es. Je sais que tu as fait ce choix en pensant que c'était le bon. Je te fais confiance parce que je t'aime. J'ai hâte de te prendre dans le mes bras, de toucher ta peau si douce, de t'embrasser. Reviens vite._

Elle empoigna son téléphone et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur en béton face à elle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Un enfant s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu veux bien soigner mon doudou aussi ?

Elle essuya son visage. Encore sept jours de bonheur et de torture.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plus...**_

_**S-**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent! Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et qui donne leur avis!**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite.**

**Biz S-**

* * *

Callie se préparait dans sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez vous avec Sarah Drawins. Elle était anxieuse, ne savait pas comment se maquiller, léger ou appuyé ? La tenue non plus, décontractée ou façon rendez-vous professionnel ? Elle sortit pour s'assoir sur son lit et reprendre ses esprits. Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Arizona lui manquait terriblement et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle avait due lui laisser au moins une dizaine de messages vocaux mais rien. Elle était inquiète et n'arrivait plus à rien. Mark entra dans la chambre et y découvrit une Calliope en serviette à moitié nue, les yeux rougis. Il la força à se lever en silence et lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Calliope arrête de te faire du mal. Elle va revenir.

-Et si elle ne revient pas, pleura Callie.

-Si elle ne revient pas c'est qu'elle ne valait pas le coup Callie d'accord, c'est que Teddy avait raison.

-Je sais qu'Arizona a eu ses raisons de partir…

-Callie ! Elle ne t'en a même pas parlé ! Elle n'a même pas pensé à te prévenir, alors tu vas l'oublier Callie. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous avec Sarah Drawins et passer un bon moment.

-Ok, murmura la brune.

Mark se détacha d'elle en hochant la tête et ajouta :

-Et en revanche, si tu pouvais lui parler de ton meilleur ami sexy et célibataire… Entre deux conversations, le sujet à mon propos passe bien généralement…

-Mark sort, je me change, et non je ne lui parlerais pas de toi !

-Pourquoi je dois sortir ? Je t'ai déjà vu et touch…

-Mark, soupira d'agacement la brune.

-Très bien…

Callie opta finalement pour une tenue simple, un jean noir et un top rouge. Elle ajouta quelques bracelets et une légère touche de maquillage.

-Mark je pars pour environ deux heures, si j'ai le temps je passe chez Joe pour voir la nouvelle scène.

-Deux heures ? J'appelle Teddy. Bon après midi.

Elle effaça l'image de Mark et de Teddy de ses pensées, mit dans son sac son ipod avec le morceau et quitta l'appartement.

Les deux femmes avaient rendez-vous dans un café en centre ville. Sarah n'étant pas encore présente, elle s'installa sur la terrasse et profita quelques instants du soleil. Soudain, elle aperçut Sarah et deux de ses gardes du corps s'approcher d'elle. La chanteuse professionnelle était souriante, portait un chapeau de paille, avait laissé ses cheveux bruns détachés, et était vêtu d'une robe à fleur. Callie se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise face à temps de décontraction, mais se ressaisit en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

-Calliope Torres, lança-t-elle, j'attendais avec impatience cette rencontre !

-Egalement, répondit timidement Calliope, la terrasse vous convient ?

-Oh oui ! J'adore le soleil, mais je t'en pris, pas de vouvoiement.

-Entendu, dit-elle étonnée.

Sarah adressa un geste aux gardes du corps. Ils s'éloignèrent et se plantèrent devant la porte d'entrer du café.

-Je ne supporte pas être en permanence surveillée, commença-t-elle. Tu as de la chance de ne pas subir encore ça!

-C'est vrai que lorsque je te vois dans les magasines (Non, le tutoiement n'était raiment pas naturel pour Callie) je me dis que votre vie a aussi des inconvénients. Les paparazzis, les rumeurs…

-C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Bon parlons un peu de toi. Je peux écouter ton single. Il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai adoré !

-Bien sûr, dit Callie en sortant son ipod. Tiens.

Sarah mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Callie mit la chanson en route. Elle se mit soudainement à réaliser qu'elle était avec Sarah Drawins dans un café et qu'elle lui faisait écouter sa chanson. Le stress monta encore une fois en elle mais elle fut interrompue par la voix de Sarah.

-C'est encore mieux que le peu que j'avais écouté la dernière fois. C'est magnifique en réalité !

Au fur et à mesure, l'atmosphère se détendit et les deux femmes échangèrent quelques souvenirs de leurs débuts et de leurs rêves. Soudain les deux gardes du corps se mirent à courir. Chacun d'entre eux empoignèrent les deux femmes brutalement et les forcèrent à entrer à l'intérieur du magasin, les coupant dans leurs conversations. Tous les clients se retournèrent vers eux et chacun y alla de son commentaire. Les deux gardes du corps les entrainèrent à l'extérieur, de l'autre coté du café.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, cria presque Sarah.

-Deux photographes mademoiselle.

-Merde, lâcha Sarah.

Callie n'avait pas dit un mot, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'escorte et de protection. Sarah s'en aperçut et lui expliqua la situation.

-Des paparazzis s'étaient cachés pour me prendre en photo. Le problème étant que tu vas aussi être sur les photos. Puisque tu n'es pas connu de mon entourage, des tas de choses peuvent se dire sur toi. Et ce le pire c'est que Steve va me tuer !

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…, dit Callie perdu.

-Ton single est sortit en radio, mais il voulait garder ton visage secret pour que tu fasses ta première apparition à la cérémonie…

Sarah soupira.

-Bon je suis désolée mais nous allons devoir écourter ce rendez-vous. J'ai vraiment apprécié discuter avec toi et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, dit Sarah en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Callie.

-Euh oui moi aussi… Je… Euh à bientôt dans ce cas.

Sarah et ses gardes du corps partirent. Callie était presque sonnée de cette fin de rencontre. Elle prit donc la décision de prendre un taxi pour l'amener chez Joe. Elle avait largement le temps de passer le voir.

Elle paya le taxi une fois arrivé sur place et entra dans le bar. Comme il n'était que 16heures, celui-ci était presque vide. Callie n'eut pas de mal à trouver Joe, occupé à laver des verres. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'asseya sur un tabouret.

-Hey Joe !

Celui-ci leva la tête et sourit.

-Tiens, bonjour ! Comment tu vas ma belle ? Tu veux un verre ?

-Je vais prendre un truc léger, grenadine ira bien. Tout va bien, dit-elle ne voulant pas s'étaler, je venais voir comment était la nouvelle scène, et je ne suis pas déçut !

La scène était deux fois plus grande et de nouveaux instruments, batteries guitares, avaient été installé. De nouveaux éclairages étaient présents également et la peinture avait été refaite.

-Pour du changement, c'est du changement, lança Joe, mais ça fait du bien ! Et puis tu viendras nous chanter deux ou trois morceau un de ces quatre ! Et puis pourquoi ne pas nous chanter ton nouveau single !

-Tu es au courant !

-Ton nom est sur toutes les radios poupée ! Mais ils affirment que ton visage ne sera dévoilé que lors de la fameuse cérémonie ! Quoi qu'il en soit je vais faire payer l'entré pour te voir !

Callie rigola. Elle n'oubliera jamais que c'est ici que tout avait vraiment commencé. Joe s'arrêta un instant et regarda Callie.

-Callie ?

-Oui ?

-Des nouvelles d'Arizona ?

Callie faillit recracher sa grenadine. Elle observa le barman et bafouilla quelques mots.

-Comment… tu savais…?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne savais pas qu'elle partait là-bas ?

-De quoi… ? Attend Joe, tu savais qu'elle allait partir ? Partir où ?

Joe hésita fut l'incompréhension de la brune, mais finalement raconta ce qui s'était passé.

-Elle est venue à la réouverture du bar, il y a deux jours. Il était à peine midi mais elle devait sortir de l'hôpital, elle semblait fatiguée. Elle a beaucoup bu, et une fois saoul, ses problèmes sont sortit comme une fontaine. Elle a dit qu'elle partait aider les familles et les enfants réfugiés…un truc comme ça… Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait s'engager elle aussi et qu'elle le ferait pour la mémoire de son frère…et…

-Callie n'écoutait plus… La peur la gagna et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…

-Oh mon Dieu, fut les seuls mots qu'elle pu exprimer.

* * *

3 jours plus tard. Le médecin qui dirigeait les opérations arriva dans la tente où logeais précairement les médecins.

-On a reçut les approvisionnements. On a eu également des journaux nationaux et des magasines pour nous occuper avant la prochaine vague d'arrivants.

Assise sur une fine couverture, Arizona empoigna le premier magasine. Elle avait besoin de rester en contact son pays. Elle tomba malheureusement sur un magasine people. Elle soupira.

-Eric on échan…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard se porta sur la couverture du magasine une photo de deux femmes assises dans un café, visiblement pleinement heureuse d'être ensemble. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'image, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit tant elle était déconcertée. Le titre ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère et sa tristesse _« Sarah Drawins serait de nouveau en couple ! ». _Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle planta ses ongles dans la couverture et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Haine, tristesse. Elle lui manquait tellement mais visiblement rien plus n'était réciproque. Elle était oubliée.

* * *

**So?**

**Bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Encore une semaine de retard. Les vacances ne me réussissent pas... Merci pour les review! Toujours un plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait à plusieurs d'entre vous!_**

**_Allez! Retrouvailles! _**

**_bis s-_**

* * *

_Vous êtes bien sur la 106.80 ! Pour se réveiller ce matin je vous propose d'écouter une nouvelle voix, aussi puissante qu'émouvante, écoutons ensemble Callie Torres !_

Mark augmenta le son de la radio, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Et dire que tu vas chanter en live à la cérémonie ! C'est demain soir !

Aucune réponse.

-Callie, arrête de te morfondre ! Rends toi plutôt compte de ce qui t'arrives !

-Callie détacha son regard de l'extérieur pour se tourner vers son ami. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, elle n'était pas maquillée, et ne cessait de se moucher.

-Je sais ce qui m'arrive Mark ! Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une femme qui est partit sans dire où et…

-Mais…

-Oh oui Mark ! Pardon ! Je sais où elle partit ! Dans un endroit dangereux ! Sur un coup de tête et par votre faute !

-Ecoute Callie. Oublie-la ! Vis ton truc ! C'est bientôt ton moment de gloire. Ferme les yeux et imagine la foule devant toi ! Tous ces gens qui t'admire et pour qui tu représentes la nouvelle diva.

La brune inspira à fond. L'oublier. Elle essuya ses larmes avec son mouchoir et regarda Mark. Il lui prit la main et la lui pressa.

-Ok je l'oublie, murmura-t-elle, et je vais tout donner à cette cérémonie.

Mark porta sa main à la joue de la Latina.

-Tu es superbe et tu seras superbe, comme toujours ! Mais en attendant je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai fait lever en même temps que moi ce matin !

-Tant que ce n'est pas pour passer la journée à l'hôpital c'est bon pour moi !

-Je t'ai réservé une journée complète au spa dans le centre ville.

-Waouh ! C'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin !

-Un jour tu me remercieras !

-Pas à la façon dont tu l'imagines mais oui je vais te remercier !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit. Après quelques minutes de trajet, Mark arrêta la voiture en double file devant l'entrée de l'enseigne.

-Passe une bonne journée ma belle !

-J'y compte bien !

* * *

Il faisait vraiment chaud. La dernière vague d'arrivant étaient en train d'envahir les habitations de fortunes. C'était la panique totale, des pleurs d'enfants et des cris de femmes raisonnés dans les tentes. Les températures frôlaient les 50°, la situation était plus qu'ingérable, et pourtant les médecins devaient assurer la santé de ces personnes. Le chef du secteur arriva devant la foule de médecins et chirurgiens et tenta de reprendre la situation en main.

-Très bien s'il vous plait votre attention. Chacun d'entre nous allons devoir faire preuve d'efficacité et de rapidité. En priorité les cas les plus graves et les enfants. On fait le tour des familles et on juge. Si le patient peut attendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute on passe à une autre famille. Il faut qu'on lève les troupes dans la nuit. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

Les médecins acquiescèrent et se répartirent dans les allées sales et presque effrayantes. Dès qu'Arizona s'avança, une ruée d'enfants accouru vers elle. Un d'entre eux s'accrocha fermement à sa jambe. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Il tenait à peine debout. Elle le prit dans ses bras observa la détresse de tous ces enfants. Elle allait tous faire pour leur venir en aide. Elle les entraina dans un coin un peu plus calme et s'assit. L'enfant dans ses bras venait de s'endormir. Il était magnifique.

-Très bien les enfants, je suis un docteur. Je suis ici pour vous aider et…

-Si tu es docteur ça veut dire que tu pourras réparer ma jambes et aussi l'œil de ma sourie, demanda un enfant d'environ sept ans en tendant une sourie à moitié morte devant le nez d'Arizona.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais d'abord vous allez me montrer tous vos petits bobos et une fois que tout le monde sera en pleine forme, je vais vous ramener à votre maman.

Les enfants semblaient être d'accord et plus rassurés qu'auparavant. Soudain Arizona sentit des petits doigts se poser sur ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et une petite fille lui sourit.

-J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux. Je peux te les coiffer ?

Arizona rigola.

-A condition que la coiffure soit belle !

-Bien sûr ! Ma maman dit toujours que je coiffe bien !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

Elle reprit l'osculation en partageant avec les petits humains. Pour rien au monde elle ne changerais de métier.

* * *

Callie venait de finir son premier massage. Un massage de boue véritablement revigorant ! Mais ce n'était pas finit. Elle se rendit dans un sonna. La pièce était vide et la brune en profita pour fermer les yeux quelques instants. Ce lieu était vraiment reposant.

-Décidemment, je vois qu'on ne se quitte plus !

Callie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Sarah Darwin se tenait devant elle en serviette blanche, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je… Je passe toujours la journée avant chaque grande représentation dans ce spa, commença Sarah en s'asseyant en face de la Latina.

-C'est effectivement pour cette raison que je suis ici. Mon ami m'a fait cette surprise et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçut !

-Callie ? Tu lis souvent les magasines people ?

-Euh…Non pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt magasine de mode et…

-La presse people vient de faire un nouveau scoop.

-Vraiment ?

-Ils pensent que je suis de nouveau en couple.

-Ils pensent ? Donc je suppose que c'est faux ! C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur dans le succès. Des gens se permettent de parler de votre vie à votre insu. Mais qui est l'heureux élu ?

-L'heureuse élue, corrigea Sarah.

-Oh.

-C'est toi.

La Latina dévisagea la star.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Non mais sérieusement, j'ai une vie, je… Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de moi, dit-elle en se levant.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas si moche que ça !

-Là n'est pas la question ! Mes amis ? Ils… Elle...

-…

-Oh non !

Callie ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle laissa un grognement de désespérassions. Elle sortit violemment du spa et se décida d'écourter sa journée détente.

* * *

-Bonjour je souhaiterais parler au responsable de l'agence. C'est urgent.

-Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

-Non, évidemment, dit Callie qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors il ne peut pas vous recevoir. Je peux vous avoir un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain.

-Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je veux le voir maintenant ! Et vous devriez savoir qu'une plainte contre le magasine pourrait coûter très chère à votre responsable. Alors vous allez l'appeler maintenant !

-Bon bon, je l'appelle, répondit finalement la blonde en posant sa lime à ongles.

-Je vous remercie, enchaîna Calliope cyniquement.

Quelques minutes plus tard la blonde lança finalement d'un air monotone :

-Il ne peut pas désolée.

Callie ne répondit pas et se rendit au commissariat. La plainte fut posée rapidement. Les policiers devaient certainement être habitués.

Une fois chez elle, elle cuisina un plat de pates, dîna, laissa une part pour Mark et partit se coucher. Elle voulait être en forme pour le grand soir. Avant elle glissa un petit mot à Mark dans son verre à brosse à dent (oui, c'était leur petit truc à eux) pour le remercier.

* * *

-Mesdames et Messieurs nous venons d'atterrir. Je voulais avant tout vous remercier pour votre courage et votre dévotion. Votre travail à été excellent et il sera bien entendu récompensé. Merci et félicitation.

Tous les médecins sortirent de l'avion. Arizona hésita, elle ne savait pas où aller. En réalité si, elle voulait immédiatement voir Calliope. Elle voulait juste la voir. Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer, par s'excuser ou l'attaquer. Elle avait aussi toute les raisons de l'attaquer car Callie l'avait trompé.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte venait de sonner chez Callie. 23h45. Callie souleva sa couette et se rendit lourdement vers la porte. Mark allait lui payer de ne pas avoir pris ses clés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte ce fut le choc. Ces yeux, elle ne les avait jamais oubliés. Le premier sentiment fut la joie, elle était si soulagé de la voir en vie et en bonne santé. Mais au bout de quelques secondes la colère s'empara d'elle.

Arizona avait réfléchit à son discours mais rien ne sortait. Ce visage lui avait tellement manqué. Elle voulait la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser. Mais elle devait d'abord parler.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus mais se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Arizona tenta de s'exprimer.

-Je…

Une gifle éveilla une vive douleur sur sa joue droite et la coupa net dans sa lancé. La blonde dévisagea la femme en sanglot devant-elle.

-Ça c'était pour être partit sans nous prévenir, dans un putain de lieu où tu aurais pu mourir, hurla Callie.

Avant que qu'Arizona ne puisse répondre, elle sentit les mains de Calliope s'agripper à ses joues et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Callie n'avait pas pu résister à son amour. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient enfin, Arizona se cramponna au cou de la brune pour lui montrer à quel point elle regrettait et qu'elle ne partirait plus jamais. Comment avait-elle pu la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle embrassa le visage de la Latina récoltant les goûtes salés de bonheur. Leurs fronts s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre et Callie soupira de soulagement.

-Et ça c'est pour chaque secondes pendant lesquelles tu n'étais plus avec moi et pendant lesquelles tu m'as manqué.

Arizona sourit et déposa un baiser plus tendre sur les lèvres de la brune.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

-Arizona tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, je ne veux plus jamais avoir l'impression de te perdre, je ne veux plus jamais te savoir en danger parce que… Parce que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Calliope. Je suis tellement désolée de…

-Chut… ne parlons pas de ça maintenant… Reste dans mes bras.

Les deux femmes se couchèrent ensemble presque instinctivement en ne pensant qu'au moment présent. La présence du corps chaud qu'elles aimaient auprès d'elles était tout ce qui comptait. Elles savaient que la journée de demain risquait d'être longue, riche en émotion et en révélation.

* * *

_**Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se disputer pendant leurs retrouvailles! Mais après le moment émouvant, risque de tempête!**_

_**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello! Je tiens d'abord à faire partagé mon point de vue sur le dernier épisode (9x23). Je suis également une fan de Hilarie Burtun mais bien qu'elle soit hot et superbe,**__** j'ai du mal à digérer le fait qu'Arizona ai trompé Callie avec elle. Bref quoi qu'il en soit j'ai hâte de voir le final! On va encore être sans mots à la fin!**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre ( d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitre à mon histoire) **_

_**Bis S-**_

* * *

-Non Callie non ! Je ne t'ai pas laissé seule, j'ai simplement pensé que j'allais te faire du mal en restant avec toi ! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu de relations longues et sérieuses !

-Et tu as pensé que le meilleur moyen était de fuir ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans ta tête Arizona ?

Les mots étaient durs et tranchants de la part des deux femmes. Elles s'étaient levées à la même heure, aucun ne se sont échangés et les émotions étaient réellement partagées. Callie lui avait proposé café par politesse mais le cœur ni était pas.

Un croissant à la main et un magasine sur les genoux, Callie s'étaient assise impassible dans son canapé sous le regard incrédule d'Arizona. Elle avait sentit l'amertume de la brune et la le stade retrouvaille était du passé désormais. La blonde ne tenu pas longtemps et lâcha brutalement la phrase qui commença la dispute. Elle posa brutalement le fameux magasine qu'elle avait précieusement gardé, où Callie était annoncé comme la nouvelle petite amie de Sarah Darwin. Callie sursauta mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

-Je n'ai pas du te manquer plus que ça finalement….

Au son de la voix cassé par les larmes d'Arizona, Callie leva les yeux et les porta à la couverture du magasine. Elle avait totalement oublié, et sentit qu'un quiproquo était en train de se créer. Elle posa son livre et regarda profondément Arizona. Même si elle lui en voulait, elle ne voulait pas que cette Sarah les empêche de se reconstruire.

-Arizona ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je te…

-Arrête Callie, dit Arizona qui commençait à s'emporter, tu oses me dire que je t'ai manqué, que tu as eu peur pour moi, et derrière tu te fais la première venue !

-Arizona écoute moi.

Calliope était désormais debout, face à la blonde. C'était peut être à celle qui crierait le plus fort qui remporterais la victoire. Quelle victoire d'ailleurs ? La Latina se rapprocha alors dangereusement, essayant de tourner la situation autrement. Arizona ne bougea pas, de plus en plus perturbée pas le comportement de Callie. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Plus leurs corps se rapprochaient, plus l'atmosphère devenait intense. Les deux femmes étaient maintenant très proches, trop proche, mais leurs corps semblaient s'attirer. Avec ce silence le plus total, elles pouvaient entendre la respiration de leur partenaire, les battements de leurs cœurs. Callie pencha alors sa tête et murmura dans le creux de l'oreille d'Arizona.

-Je te haie. Je te haie parce que j'ai tout pour te détester, mais je n'y arrive pas, je t'aime quand même et je crois que je t'aimerais toujours.

A ces mots, des frissons d'excitation parcoururent la peau d'Arizona. Sans savoir quoi faire elle, posa avec hésitation sur les hanches de Callie. Déjà, la bouche de celle-ci parcourait sensuellement son visage, embrassant ses yeux, son nez, ses joues et enfin sa bouche. Le baiser était doux, calme et les deux femmes ne voulaient pour rien au monde quitter ce moment. Arizona ne tenant plus, enlaça la taille de la brune, et attira son corps vers le sien, à la recherche de maximum de contact. Très vite les deux femmes en voulaient plus, leurs mains parcouraient les formes de l'autre et les baiser s'enflammèrent.

Callie passa ses mains sur le tee-shirt d'Arizona, remontant jusqu'à ses seins, tandis que sa langue prit le relais sur le visage de la blonde. Le contact fit gémir Arizona, ce qui augmenta encore plus la température du corps de la brune. Les vêtements devinrent vite insupportable, la blonde retira brutalement son tee-shirt. Et enfin, Calliope posa ses mains sur la peau d'Arizona. Ce fut comme un électrochoc et le bas de leur ventre fit un bond. Rien n'était fait et pourtant les deux femmes étaient comblées.

Arizona s'appuya de tout son corps sur Callie, la faisant tomber sur le canapé. Elle souleva le tee-shirt de sa belle et déposa une multitude de baiser chaud sur son ventre. Elle descendit le long de sa peau, et s'arrêta au bouton de son pantalon.

-Arizona ne t'arrête pas, supplia Callie.

Sentant que la brune ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle glissa sa main sous son pantalon et entra en elle. Callie hurla de surprise. C'était si bon ! La langue de la belle blonde lui dévorait sa bouche, ses ongles sous sa peau… En quelques secondes, Callie atteint le point de non retour et retomba essoufflée de bonheur sur les coussins.

-C'était… waouh...magnifique Arizona.

Arizona répondit d'un baiser sensuel. Elle n'attendait rien de Callie, elle voulait juste tout lui donner, son corps, ses lèvres et sa vie. Plus jamais elle ne la laisserait seule.

* * *

La poignée se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Salut Cal….

Un grand vacarme se fit retentir. Arizona venait de glisser du canapé, emportant avec elle le drap et Callie.

-Merde, murmura Calliope.

Un deuxième vacarme se fit entendre. Les deux cafés qu'avait apportés Mark venaient de repeindre le sol. Bouche bée, il tenta de comprendre la situation.

-Callie ? Arizona ?

-Mark, enchainèrent les deux femmes.

Calle se releva tant bien que mal, suivit d'une Arizona aux cheveux en bataille.

-Salut, commença la blonde un peu désemparée.

-Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Calliope n'osa pas interrompre ce moment et laissa Arizona s'expliquer. Peut-être en saurait-elle plus elle aussi ?

-J'ai fait une erreur en partant Mark. Je le reconnais, et je n'en suis pas fière. Mais j'avais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais m'engager, que je pouvais rester fidèle à quelque chose ou… quelqu'un.

-Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu as fait du mal à la personne que j'aime, à Callie et … !

-Mark c'est bon, je lui ai déjà dit tout ça, l'interrompu Callie. Je pense que nous savons tous nos erreurs.

-J'ai quelque chose à dire à Arizona avant de reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale.

-Je t'écoute, je crois que je suis prête à tout entendre, je l'ai mérité.

Mark se rapprocha d'elle et lui empoigna les épaules. Arizona parut légèrement terrorisé aux yeux de Calliope mais elle ne dit rien.

-Écoute-moi bien Blondie. Si jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu refais une seule connerie avec Calliope, je t'assure que je décalque contre le mur. Femme ou pas femme. Es-ce que c'est clair ?

-C'est un peu violent non, chuchota la brune.

-Et si je la rends heureuse ?

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien déménager et devenir parrain du gosse que vous allez peut-être avoir.

-Un peu ambitieux non, chuchota encore Callie.

-Marché conclu !

Ils sellèrent le pacte en se serrant la main. Callie prit par la taille son amour et lui proposa gentiment d'aller s'habiller. Pendant cette absence, Callie en profita pour rester un moment avec son meilleur ami. Elle le regarda, longtemps et rigola.

-Quoi, demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Rien, je me rends juste compte que chaque jours je t'aime un peu plus. Chaque jour, tu es un peu plus extraordinaire que le précèdent et chaque jours je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir au près de moi.

-Je sais.

Cette réponse lui valut un coup dans l'épaule. Les deux inséparables se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

_Tu ne peux pas couper les ponts avec une personne en faisant comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. Enfin, si tu peux, mais ça fait de toi un sans-cœur, une sorte de grand monstre sans âme, que je pensais connaître, mais non._

_Grey's Anatomy, Callie Torres._

* * *

**_Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment..! J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus! _**

**_Bsx_**


End file.
